The little witch and her vampire
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Bonnie & Damon appear to hate eachother but will dealing with katherine,Elena and all the other dramas of mystic falls change their relationship into something more. sorry bad summery. i'ts hopefully going to be a slow burning love.
1. Chapter 1:The After Math

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founders day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Also this is my first fanfic so be kind :) I haven't written any story since GCSE lol. The first chapters a bit slow I guess and I'm sure its rubbish but I did it so I put it up. Also sorry for any mistakes & bad grammar etc.

Chapter one: the after math

DAMONS POV:

Damon couldn't believe it. He's kissed Elena and Elena had kissed him back. So why didn't it feel right? The lack of hesitation on Elena's part had really baffled him; in fact he'd been slightly disappointed it was that easy. She was meant to be all moral and self righteous "_guess not_". Damon touched his fingers to his lips finally feeling the coldness of the kiss and the guilt that came with kissing Stefan's girlfriend, because that's what she was Stefan's. Suddenly one upping Stefan didn't feel the way he thought it would. Damon came to mystic falls to free Katherine but knowing Stefan came for Elena he had hoped to take her from him the way he felt Stefan had taken Katherine. Now that he'd made a serious step towards achieving that it hit him the reality was the hate he had for his brother only ran so deep. Sure he loved to torment him because god it was so fun and that's what brothers do right? But in truth he did love him. Damon for once began to worry about what would happen between him and Stefan when he found out about the kiss.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie had finally gotten home. She slumped on the floor leaning against her front door finally letting the tears fall. This had all been too much, she couldn't fight the feeling things would have turned out better if she had just disabled the device in the first place. She had been so sure she had been doing the right thing. What should she have done? She always doubted herself when Elena was in the equation. Bonnie tried to seek comfort in the fact Grams never would have allowed it but then again seeing Elena and Stefan running to the fire to rescue Damon made her feel the exact opposite. Finding out Jeremy had lost Anna in the fire made her feel even worse. Bonnie losing Grams had been the most tragic and life changing thing to ever happen to her and she'd never want to deprive anyone of their loved ones. In fact she'd been trying to make sure everyone's loved ones were safe. That is why she'd not disabled the device. "Surely saving mystic falls from 26 hungry vampires was the right thing to do?" she whispered to herself. All feelings of self loathing and second guessing her decisions were cut short however. Bonnie could sense his presence outside her door. "Damon bleeding Salvatore" she muttered as she dragged herself off the floor. She was already suffering so why not. Bonnie flung open the door catching the vampire by surprise.

DAMONS POV:

All this was too much thinking for Damon so he opted for his usual coping methods. "Oh screw this if I want to look like Stefan with that ridiculous wrinkly forehead this would definitely be the right way to go about it. I need a whisky with a side order of cheerleader mmmmmm"

Unfortunately Damon's plan to escape his thoughts with a good dinner weren't going well. The scrutiny of his latest actions had obviously taken a tole on his conscience because when Damon looked up from the pavement he finally saw where he'd ended up. Damon wasn't in the mood to address even more of his mistakes, but here he was outside the little witches place. Damon turned on his heels shaking his head. He was about to leave when his memory flashed. Bonnie was walking home from class books clutched close to her chest with Emily's necklace dangling from her pretty little neck. He remembered how she felt when she crashed into his chest.

"_Okay it's your last chance_" he flashed his most charming smirk at the petite girl in front of him.

"I'll scream"

"_No don't do that lets stay on point I want MY necklace back_"

"Well YOU can't have it" oh she was a stubborn little thing and Damon loved it. Damons mind flashed again

"_Hi Bonnie you seen Caroline?_

"Do me a favour Damon doesn't ask me about Caroline"

Damon had admired her loyalty and her attitude. Damon came back to reality with a big smirk on his face. The little witch was so fierce and pretty when she was laying into him. She made his blood boil with god he didn't know what, irritation or passion it really didn't matter he needed to be broken out of this sappy guilty mood. It was decided Damon wasn't going to apologise for his mistakes towards the witch but he was going to see her. He needed that banter than only she could provide.

"Oh little witch"

He chimed as he swaggered up her front porch to her door not having time to knock as the door flew open revealing a rather irritated looking caramel skinned goddess.

"_Geez little witch you almost gave me a heart attack_

"Ha you honestly trying to tell me it beats" Damon went on as if she hadn't even spoken

"You_ know little witch you really do make me feel special I don't think you greet anyone else this way hmmm_".

"You know you amaze me and no not in a good way Salvatore, you face a near death experience and still have the energy to prance round town annoying people GO HOME!"

"But I'd much rather stay with you little one"

"Never call me little one again"

"Alright alright my pretty little witch I won't" he winked at her.

Bonnie smiled her most innocent sugar coated smile and finally left her porch; she walked the little distance between her and Damon and pressed her hands to his chest. Damon thought she looked so cute and adorable but the words that came out of mouth not so much

"I'm really glad you came here I was just in the mood for shish kebab"

"_Now now my little witch I know you'd love to eat me but I wanna get to know you better first okay_"

"God your repulsive" Bonnie ran to her door and slammed the door so hard the hinges nearly fell off.

"_Oh come on my little witch I was just playing_"

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie marched herself up stairs no longer sad at all just infuriated "Urg so pathetic why do I bother talking to that fool, oh i know because lets face it bantering with Damon does make my spells work much better. It's almost like a sugar rush or something and then my brain surges with ideas and energy". Taking a hot shower and changing into her superwoman vest and tiny shorts. She finally collapsed on her bed fast asleep completely obvious to the vampire sleeping out on her porch.

DAMONS POV:

Damon's fun was over but for those few moments he was bantering with the little witch he'd felt so alive. Now alone he was back to speaking to himself again "oh come on Salvatore what did you really think. You could come here say and do whatever you want and she'll still talk to you. She's not Elena Bonnie isn't easily charmed or fooled" He sank to the floor outside her porch as he just didn't know where else to go. He wasn't in the mood for seducing or even compelling his way into someone's bed and the boarding house, well that meant watching Elena kiss & adore his brother all the while giving Damon secret goo goo eyes. He just wasn't in the mood. "Maybe I could try again with the little witch, maybe apologise this time. Then again apologising at the parade doesn't seem to have made her want to set me on fire any less. Damon finally realised he wasn't thinking about Elena anymore he'd been so consumed with thoughts of her just half an hour ago but it was now Bonnie that occupied his mind. He'd stalked her then tried to kill her but the worst part was he knew she would have forgiven him for that well with a little prodding from Elena. The unforgivable part that stopped them moving on was Grams. Her death. He knew it had been his fault. Worst of all he knew how much she had meant to the little witch. He had been the Bennet family's protector after all. No Bennet had ever grasped his attention till little Bonnie. He remembered the first time he'd seen her she'd been four years old. She's been so tiny almost breakable but still with a fire in her eyes. She was still that way he thought. He remembered watching her from the shadows as she ran around her grandmother's garden screeching. Sheila followed closely behind spraying little Bonnie with a hose pipe. Bonnies raven curls were drenched and stuck to her caramel coloured face, her little pink lips had been curled up in the cutest smile and her green eyes. Her green eyes had been sparkling with mischief as she ran to her grams giggling and jumping into her arms, soaking her with water. Damon had genuinely smiled that day. The two shared a love so pure. It was a love that he'd always wanted from someone. Damon stayed on Bonnies porch until he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: It Never Ends

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

This chapter again is slow. I'm trying to get more of Damons and Bonnies feelings into it but I have no experience of writing like this so it's all about experimentation. The action will come soon though as I've already decided most of the plot twists and drama that's going to be put in. I'll try get the initial few chapters up fast so I can get to the good bits:).Oh the songs I used for the ring tones are: Nico vega-Blood machine and Florence and the machine- drumming song. All rights belong to the artists and their respective labels.

Chapter 2: It never ends

DAMONS POV:

"I will have my way with you, and you can be my blood machine, my blood machine, my blood machine, you can't have all my love, you can't have all my love...but you can have me for tonight"

Damon moaned as the sun streamed into his eyes and his damn phone blazed in his ears. He couldn't believe he'd spent the night out on Bonnies porch he wasn't even drunk so there was no excuse. "_God Stefan has really impacted my life more than I thought, these loserish antics must stop_".

Damon huffed reading the caller ID "_speak of the saint, well well brother what do I owe this delightful pleasure_"

"Damon this is serious"

"_oh my god let me guess you killed someone's favourite pet and you just can't live with yourself anymore_"

"DAMON"

"_oh that bad huh? Did some kid find out it was really you who killed bambis mum_"

This felt good Damon may have been moping last night but ripping into his brother this morning just felt soo appropriate.

"Damon for god's sake just shut up and listen its Elena!" Damon did as he was told anxiety filling his body.

"_Stefan listen what happened last night it was_"

"what seriously I'm trying to tell you something important and you want to fill me in on your antics last night! I couldn't care less who you fucked and sucked dry right now. Damon John Gilbert is dead, his hand was served off. He's been murdered at Elena's place and Elena's the one that found him.

Damon felt his emotions stir he knew Elena had just found out John was her father that and finding his body, he knew she'd be in pain right now. He also knew he hated John so never having to hear his annoying voice again was a plus but more importantly they had a new threat on their hands. He had to check the scene out. He was broken out of his thoughts as Stefan continued.

"Not only that but Jeremy he's he's going to be one of us Damon, he's transitioning. You need to get here now".

Crap that stupid boy Damon hissed.

"Fine I'll be there but FYI that means for your information, fucked and sucked sounds so ridiculous when you say it" Damon inwardly laughed as Stefan slammed the phone down.

BONNIES POV:

"There's a drumming sound inside my head that's starts when your around...makes such and almighty sound louder than sirens louder than bells sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell"

Bonnie swatted her phone wanting desperately to stay within the comfort of her cozy double bed. Bonnie pushed the covers off and grabbed her phone answering without another moment's hesitation when she realised it was Elena.

"Hey Elena"

"Bonnie Bonnie" Elena squeaked into the phone. There was a lot of commotion in the background that she could barely here Elena's broken voice.

"Elena what's wrong"

"Bonnie I I need you. I know things haven't been great between us but I need you more than anyone right now. Its uncle John, I mean my father he's been murdered. His hand was severed off. Bonnie who would do that? she screamed down the phone "Bonnie I didn't even get to talk to him about why he gave me up. I didn't have a chance to get to know him. Elena paused for a moment before "Jeremy he's taken vampire blood too he's transitioning he's going to be a vampire Bonnie and they've taken him to the hospital. What if he hurts someone? Stefan says when your first turned the hunger is unbearable. What if they see what he is? And to make things worse I can't find Damon. This is all too much. I know how you feel about vampires and the messes I drag you into but". Elena was abruptly cut off

"you listen to me Elena I'm going to find out who murdered John and Jeremy he's family to me I'll help any way I can. I'll make everything okay I swear".

Bonnie hung up the phone and leaped out of bed. She pulled on a purple hoodie that said charmed on it and her black converse and ran out the door. Elena needed her right NOW and nothing else mattered. Grabbing her bag she ran down the stairs and swung open the door. She was amazed to see Damon on her porch he appeared to be closing his phone. He whipped around his blue eyes gazing into her emerald green ones deeply. He looked lost. It was a weird vibe she got from him like he needed her help but she dismissed it quickly.

"What are you doing here Elena needs us?"

The words left her mouth before she even knew what she's said. She disliked Damon well that's an understatement he always got under her skin even when he wasn't around but Elena did need them both. She couldn't deny the growing bond and fondness between Elena and Damon. She just couldn't believe it had come with a growing distance between her and Elena. Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts.

"_So you heard then_". Damon looked down at the floor it was like he had no idea what do to next. Bonnie couldn't understand why he was stalling usually he'd rush and any chance to console Elena. What had happened between the two? "_Um Bonnie I just need to say thank you, you helped Stefan save me despite having every reason to hate me. I know you did it for Elena but that doesn't matter to me you still did it that means something_".

Bonnie walked straight past him heading for her car. Damon was still standing on her porch. "You coming or what" Bonnie yelled impatiently.

Damon's icy blue eyes sparkled at that and his stupid smirk grazed his face. It was the most lopsided and intriguing thing Bonnie had ever seen.

"_Ha I knew you couldn't resist my charm, my sex appeal"_. Damon chimed swaggering towards her he leaned right over her grabbing the car keys and pushing her into the passenger seat.

"My own car you've got nerve and I'll have you know you're about as sexually appealing to me as an STD!" Bonnie said this is her most innocent voice leaning into Damon's personal space. "Oh and I think Stefan has been an irresponsible brother. Has he never recommended you see a doctor your seriously bipolar"

"_your words wound me more than any stake ever could Damon whined holding his hand over his heart_.

"Just drive".


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Sorry if this is rubbish & I know it's a bit long .

Chapter 3: Revelation 

DAMONS POV:

The car roared to life as Damon sped toward Elena's place. "So what do you think killed John? You don't think it was one of the tomb vampires right?"

"_No I'm pretty sure you burned them all alive remember?"_

"About that as I told Stefan before, I saved you because of Elena. Damon you may not admit it but it's clear as day there is something between the two of you. If it weren't for her you would be dead by now but that doesn't mean she'll save you next time. I will end you & along with you my friendship with Elena if you spill one more drop of innocent blood".

"Wow_ little witch you really know how to ruin the ambience don't ya_". But inwardly Damon admired her determination to protect the town at any personal cost. Silence filled the car and for a moment Damon didn't know what to say to the witch. Last night on Elena's porch he'd told how he really felt about mystic falls and how he admired Stefan, Elena as Bonnie's heroic natures. However telling Bonnie was different he didn't think she would believe him. Why should she? He thought. People don't change overnight and although Damon appreciated the town and had people he cared about in it, this didn't mean he'd give up human blood. Words weren't going to be enough and the witch wasn't even his friend yet not that he didn't want them to be. For now Damon opted to be the person everyone knew him as.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie was now fiddling with the radio finally stopping at the song tainted love which did not impress Damon very much. "_So little witch do you usually wear only your underwear out in public?_" Bonnie gasped looking down at herself. She was wearing her purple hoody, her black converse and oh my god just her superwomen shorts which were ridiculously short indeed. Bonnie couldn't hide the redness that was flowing into her cheeks this wasn't helped by the fact she couldn't steer her gaze away from the very happy vampire to the side of her.

"They are not underwear she seethed, remove your gaze from me legs at once fool or I'll slap you into another nationality got me"

"a_) that threat makes a change from the usual I'll burn you like a French fry don't ya think? _He chimed in a cheerleaders voic_e b) I was just paying you a compliment I mean you do look damn puuuurrrky in those"_

SLAP.

Damon adjusted his jaw loving the burn from his little contact with the witch. "_Seriously witch you need to learn to be flattered"_.

"Your twisted pervy ways make it impossible I mean you're a 170 years old you're practically a paedophile when you say that stuff to me".

"_You know little witch we could be the best of buds if you just gave it a chance. I can be a way better friend than Elena too_" He nodded his head profusely.

"Fine we can be friends if you give me that very expensive leather jacket you seem to like so much and let me drive your mustang she smiled fake lovingly at him" It was just so easy to lay into him and it distracted her from where they were going. She knew when they reached Elena's things would get ugly fast.

"_Such a gold digger_" he joked slipping off his jacket, placing it on her lap. "_The car keys are in the pocket he said with no expression on his face" "huh! What!""See we're best friends now your words not mine. Oh Elena will be so jealous when she finds out she's been replaced as your BFF_."

"You're so weird you know that"

"_now now bestie your breakin my heart_"

BONNIES POV:

The mood suddenly changed as they pulled up to Elena's house. Sheriff Forbes was just pulling out of the driveway. She gave Damon a nod and a look that said I'll need to talk to you later. She continued to back out the driveway in the other direction. Both Bonnie and Damon were glad she was gone now they could do their own investigating. Bonnie noticed both Alaric's and Stefan's cars in the driveway as she leaped out of the car and ran into the house.

DAMONS POV:

Damon trailed slowly behind. He'd been dreading seeing Elena after last night and didn't know to do or say when he did see her. He hadn't seen Stefan yet either so he was oddly nervous. He felt peculiar he just wanted to get back into Bonnies car with her and drive off in the opposite direction. He'd been hiding under their banter but now it was time to face the music he stepped in to the house and headed into the living room toward Alaric, Stefan, Jenna and Elena.

BONNIED POV:

Bonnie once inside was hit by the smell of dry blood. She didn't know why she did it but she followed the smell. Bonnie couldn't help but feel sick or the horrified look on her face as she entered the kitchen. There was Johns body slumped on the floor a look of sheer shock etched on his face. No one had even bothered to close his eyes. Bonnie could also see the blood pooled under his body especially under his hand that now looked so far from a hand it made her want to gag. The fridge was also covered in blood from where he's obviously slipped down the floor. This couldn't have been a vampire could it? She thought to herself trying to avoid the dizziness that was overcoming her senses.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her dainty little waist holding her up. Slowly a deep but soothing voice whispered in her ear

"It's okay Bonnie"

Bonnie slowly turned around meeting Stefan's brooding and concerned gaze. She always liked that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. Definitely was the more timid and gentlemanly out of the two bothers.

"Stefan" she whimpered.

"I know bonnie we'll figure it out"

"where _is E. L. E. N.. Bonnie didn't get to finish._

DAMONS POV:

"_Where's Elena STEFANS GIRLFRIEND you ask?_" Damon emphasised stepping in between Bonnie and Stefan separating them. He didn't quite know why he did that. He then moved past and crouched on the floor by John's body.

"She's in the living room I'll take you to her"

"_I'm sure she can find her way by herself Stefan! Besides me and you need to get all Sherlock Holmes on this!_" Bonnie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where she could finally hear both and Elena and Jenna's painful sobs.

BONNIES & ELENA POV:

Elena ran at Bonnie engulfing her in a hug and crying into her shoulder. Elena's grip was almost painful but Bonnie soothed her rubbing her shoulders gently and guiding her back to the sofa. She then engulfed both Jenna and Elena in a hug.

" right now you too need to get to the hospital Jeremy is your main priority .I'm sure the guys will drive and the forensics will be back to clean up the body now so there's nothing more you can do hear".

"What about you you will come won't you? Elena's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at her best friend of 17 years. Jenna got up to go to the bathroom and clean herself up before going to the hospital.

"Ofcorse I will" Bonnie hugged Elena and whispered in her ear just in case Jenna came back. "But first I'm going to go home I think I can get together a spell to suppress Jeremy's blood hunger while he's in hospital. I think I may even be able to conceal the change, you know the lack of heart beat, fangs and veins for a while so the hospital doesn't notice anything's wrong so we can get him home". Elena let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm so lucky to have you Bonnie". Bonnie kissed Elena's forehead just as the guys walked in.

MIX POV:

Alaric embraced Jenna as she walked back into the living room. Bonnie immediately moved as Stefan came to Elena's side enveloping her in an embrace too. Elena took one sneaky look at Damon smiling weakly before burying her face in Stefan chest. Damon's expression stayed neutral. Instead Damon went to Bonnies side grabbing her arm "you need to stay here we need your help with something". He peered down at her gazing intently into her eyes.

Elena hugged Bonnie tightly before leaving "you'll be there soon right?" Bonnie just nodded. Jenna & Elena broke apart from Alaric and Stefan and headed out to the car.

MIX POV:

The guys waited for them to pull out of the driveway before turning to face Bonnie.

"So what do you guys want me to do" she said almost groaning. Stefan was the first to talk.

"Look Bonnie I know it's a lot to ask but..." Stefan's gentle voice was cut short.

"stop_ sugar coating it little brother. We need you to do some spells, the house and all of us have been compromised. By what we don't know yet so it'll so a spell to keep out not only vampires but all things that go bump in the night would be good". _

"You don't ask for much do you? You've gone from thinking I'm not as gooder witch as Emily to thinking I'm the bleeding messiah" Stefan now interjected.

"I know it's a lot and it takes a tole on a witch using such power. I know after everything that happened with grams". Stefan stopped seeing the tears threatening to fall from the Bonnies beautiful yes. He gently ran soothing circles over her back while Damon stiffened at the interaction.

"Look its okay I'll do it it's not like I have anything to lose right plus this is for Elena"

"well we'll be here to make sure your okay and the spells don't harm you". Stefan hugged bonnie tightly. The truth was they were friends and bonnie couldn't hate him for long.

"Are_ you two done with this BFF bonding, I thought you were my best friend bonnie? He winked gesturing to the lack of leather jacket on his person". _

"Is he on something I don't know about" came Alaric's confused voice.

"_Now now ric what's with all the hate I thought we bonded?_

_We have so much in common our good looks, our intellect and our mutual love for sleeping with your wife_".

"Listen you ass I may not have staked you last time but that don't mean I won't try again".

BONNIES POV:

Finally they were all in the kitchen Bonnie had left some herbs in there the last time she was at Elena's trying to summon Emily. She shuddered at the thought. She just needed to grab the herbs and then they were heading to hers for the spells. For the life of her she didn't understand why they all had to go with her. Shouldn't they be at the hospital she thought? Alaric with Jenna and the Salvatore's with Elena. Stefan had sounded concerned about her though maybe he didn't want anything like grams to happen to her, but then again maybe they didn't think she'd do the spells. Maybe they thought that since she hadn't disabled the device she couldn't be trusted.

Bonnie was still pottering around the kitchen shelves while pondering all of this. She was also starting to get infuriated feeling the gazes of the 3 guys boring into her back. Now she was pissed. She spun around "WHHHHHAAAAAAAATT what are you 3 babysitting me now, don't you trust me to get a few herbs by myself?" bonnie was fuming and in her attempt to stomp out of the kitchen she ended up slipping in the pool of blood near Johns body.

MIX POV:

Damon was instantly by side. "_Nice one witch clumsy much_?" Bonnie didn't respond.

"BONNIE" now Stefan and Alaric were also leering over her. Bonnies eyes rolled back like she was having a fit and that's exactly what happened. . Bonnie started to scream and shake feverishly. Damon pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her as she shook frantically into his chest. Stefan eyed his brother suspiciously while Alaric just looked horrified.

"What the heck is happening to her, your vampires help her she's in pain"?

"I think she's having a vision" said Stefan trying to reassure Alaric that this is what happened with witches. The man may have been a slayer of sorts but his expertise really didn't go beyond the words Stefan, Isobel and Damon.

"I_ think touching John's blood triggered it. A witch I knew, Bree was her name said some strong witches can get visions or feelings simply by touching the object or person"_

" like when bonnie first touched me and said she saw death" Stefan questioned the more knowledgeable Salvatore when it came to witches. Damon just nodded while Alaric rubbed his temples. Alaric felt completely useless. Maybe he should have gone to the hospital. This detective thing wasn't his style being kick ass and saving Stefan all vervain darts and arrows was more his thing.

"But this didn't happen last time" Stefan questioned remembering nothing nearly this scary happening when bonnie had touched him.

"_She wasn't nearly as powerful back then keep up brother_"

"so what do we do now demanded Alaric breaking out of his thoughts.

"We_ wait till the vision runs its course and we hope there's something valuable to gain from it". _

_BONNIES POV:_

The flashes were painful each and every one of them was devastating on all her senses. She could feel, hear and smell everything .She knew she was screaming but she couldn't hear herself. She also felt arms wrapping tightly around her trying to sooth her by gently rocking her. She wished it helped but nothing did. She saw John Gilbert telling his daughter how he loved Isobel and didn't know she'd go to Damon to turn. She saw the understanding in Elena's eyes. She saw John asking Elena if she wanted to help him make dinner and the glee on his face when she agreed. She saw Elena grabbing the knife "waits Elena what are doing?"

STEFAN & DAMON POV:

That's all the guys heard her say. Stefan and Damon both panicked trying to shake her out of it. "Bonnie! Bonnie! What about Elena dammit what's going on?"

_BONNIES POV:_

Bonnie then saw Elena cutting off johns fingers as john screaming the one name bonnie really wasn't ready for. KATHERINE. Hello John bye John.

Bonnie then flashed again this time everything was a complete contrast to the earlier grey imagery. This time everything was in colour but almost glowing. She saw Elena no Katharine leering over her own body which was chained to the walls of an old dark room. She flashed yet again still everything was in normal colour.

And then again. She saw Katherine standing in the woods alongside the most beautiful tall blonde Bonnie had seen. The girl had grey eyes just like the clouds soaring above her. The girl had what looked like a hurricane brewing above her head and suddenly it was sent swirling towards Stefan, Damon Alaric and Jeremy who stood no chance against it. A witch she thought. With that Bonnie snapped straight up in Damon arms shaking.

"Must have been the past and the present" she mumbled and then began to cry.

"Bonnie what did you see?" She was now staring into Stefan's eyes while Damon ran his hand thought her hair to calm her down. Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she stared once at Stefan then at Damon.

"KATHERINE!" She screeched before letting the weight of the visions and the power exerted leave her body fainting again.


	4. Chapter 4: Does it change anything?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Thanks for the advice Jacal Ste. Worme. I hope I sorted the ease of reading it out better now. Will do on the other chapters too :)

Chapter 4 : does it change anything? 

DAMONS POV:

Damon sunk into the plush leather sofa in his bed room. He'd come straight back to the boarding house after hearing about Katherine. Swirling the orange liquid in his glass Damon downed it taking the bottle off the floor and opting for chugging that instead. If last night had not been confusing enough this sure was. Damon wasn't an idiot and now that he thought about it Elena hadn't had vervain around her neck. She didn't even seem guilty when she saw him the next day. It was clear to him now he had kissed Katherine. He felt sick at the thought of that repulsive cold heartless bitch's lips against his. He felt dirty and ashamed of himself that he hadn't even noticed it was a different person in front of him. He'd fallen into her trap and given her the satisfaction of hearing his emotions and kissing him. I mean he'd waited a century and half for a kiss from her and she got it just like that when she came back despite everything. She must still be laughing at me right now he thought bitterly.

Damon was now on his third bottle of Jack Daniels and vampires definitely could get drunk as he shuffled his way towards his bathroom. "_I need a shower to rid myself of that whore_". Damon stripped down and pulled back the curtains. Once in he let the blazing hot water wash away the latest revelations. What baffled him even more is whether this changed things or not? It would be easy if it had been Elena he'd kissed. That way feeling nothing would have been a good thing. Elena and Stefan could have had each other and he could have moved on. Drinking and getting laid whenever he wanted. Maybe he could have even pursued a certain little witch who was ever so slightly growing on him. But it hadn't been the case. It had to be Katherine he'd felt nothing with. So could he feel something with Elena? Curiosity was a dangerous thing? Seeing how upset Elena had been today had made him upset if he was telling the truth as well. "_So there must be something there right? But what if it was just friendship? When no one ever shows you affection the one person who suddenly shows you a little, maybe you're making her something she's not. Is finding out one way or another worth losing Stefan over?_" The little witch herself had admitted there was something between Elena and Damon but she didn't specify as to what she thought it was "_helpful as ever_" he grunted but then smiled at the thought of the little witch before furrowing his brows "_ wonder if that damsel in distress is okay_".

STEFANS POV

Katherine's back. Katherine's back. The words kept swirling in Stefan's mind as Alaric drove them to the hospital. He needed to warn Elena and to protect her but he also wanted to get Bonnie to the hospital. Whatever she'd seen in her vision had really damaged her. He turned in the passenger's seat to see her still passed out in the back seat. He couldn't bare it if this was another repeat of Sheila. Bonnie may have been introduced to him through Elena but she was his friend he really did care about her.

But Stefan had even bigger worries. He did not love Katherine he never had but Stefan had been under compulsion with Katherine. She had stolen his love from him. The problem was that those under compulsion even after being turned were still susceptible to compulsion by their sire. Stefan really worried about how defenceless Katherine could make him if she wanted to. What would he do when Katherine came after Elena as he had no doubt she would. Katherine prided herself on being the most gorgeous and wanted girl around. That was mainly due to her looks so a carbon copy was a huge threat.

Stefan knew he may end up having to rely heavily on Damon. But he also had his reservations .Damon had loved Katherine for almost a century and a half. He said he hated her now but what if seeing her would make him feel differently. They were both such destructive personalities that gravitated towards each other. What if sided with her? Stefan was brought out of his contemplations with the sound of Alaric's voice.

Alaric's POV:

"So she saw Katherine? You should have seen this coming I mean Isobel was working for Katherine in the first place. Did you truly think she'd never come back to mystic falls? She was paying enough attention to it to know about the tomb vampires being released? And what are we going to do about spells while where at it? Bonnie is in no fit state to do it and we should not allow her to do so".

Bonnies POV:

Bonnie tried opening her eyes but they were so heavy. She still felt dizzy and she felt as if she was moving. She could also hear voices. It was like being at a huge concert right next to the base speakers so loud and unfocused. Bonne then heard doors opening and felt arms wrapping around her. She was off the ground now. As her vision became clearer she realised she'd been in a car and was at the hospital with Alaric and Stefan but no Damon in sight. Bet he's gone running to Katherine she inwardly growled but didn't know why. Stefan grabbed a nurse's attention and Bonnie was suddenly being carried to a hospital room. "No Stefan. No there's so much to do there's no time for this... I have so much to tell you"

"shhh Bonnie please I can't have your ending up like your grams I just can't. Now I'm going to go see Elena okay. You need to stay here! Promise". Stefan's tone was almost fatherly. She chuckled at that which only increased Stefan's brooding gaze.

"Yes dad" she giggled finally getting to see Stefan smile made her happy.

Elena's POV

"STEFAN!" Elena ran toward him hugging him tightly as she guided him to her brother's room, he appeared to be in a coma. "Stefan what's wrong with him?"

"He needs human blood Elena that's why he's so pale and looks like he's in a coma. His body is deteriorating and will continue if he doesn't get some".

"Okay so he can have mine right now just get rid of Jenna and where's Bonnie she said she had some spells to curb his hunger and cloak his change in vitals?"

"She's in the room next door Elena".

"What why is she okay I can't lose her Stefan?"

"She had a vision it took a lot out of her she needs rest. The thing is Elena her vision it was off Katherine. It was Katherine who killed John. We don't know what else she saw yet but I think it's the start of bad things to come".

DAMONS POV:

Damon's long shower had done nothing to help with his anger. But soon being able to kick Katherine's ass was a positive thought. But now it was time to head to the hospital to check on Elena and to see what the witch really saw. He was going to have to help her with her powers if she was going to make it through this alive. Damon also thought it was about time he told Stefan the truth about his encounter with Katherine. Putting on his purple shirt, black jeans, black boots and "_wait where my jacket! Now I really need the little witch_" he smiled. Driving down the roads in his mustang at full speed he reached the hospital in 10 minutes.

He found out which room Elena and gang were in and strolled in. "wow_ really is doom and gloom in here_"

"Damon where have you been?"

Elena almost fumed as if it was out of order for him to not be near her and not even a hug. He thought very displeased but was soon distracted.

"_Where's the witch?" _

_ELENAS POV:_

Elena knew she looked shocked that he'd even asked about Bonnie. She didn't want to admit it but she was a bit jealous she liked the attention that she got from Damon but she did love Stefan_. _She tried to ignore it though she needed to be a good big sister right now.

DAMONS POV:

"She's in the room next door she's pretty weak at the moment maybe you should stay here your banter may be too much right now".

Damon growled why couldn't his brother leave her alone? He was about to say something but Elena interrupted clearly trying to bring the attention back to her. Damon had to admit it was kind of annoying. Was she always like this? He spends so much time desiring her he can't say he's noticed one way or another hmmm.

"I've decided to give Jeremy my blood. Alaric's taken Jenna to get coffee while we do it.

_ELENAS POV:_

Both Stefan and Damon stayed at Elena's side as she fed her brother. Elena wouldn't say it out loud as she always liked to appear good which for the most part she was. She did care about her friends and family it was a given. However there was a big part of her that adored the attention from both Salvatore's, she found it intoxicating. Having them both back by her side felt good she just hoped Katherine wouldn't take them from her. Damon cut her wrist with his fang knowing full well it would be too much temptation for Stefan. Elena slowly pressed it to Jeremy who drank immediately. Stefan yanked his hand off Elena's arm when he'd had enough.

DAMONS POV:

"I_ need to talk to you brother!"_ Damon grabbed his arm and escorted him out the room. "I've_ seen Katherine already_"

"What"

"_Shut up I'm not done yet. It was last night she was carrying Elena's costume from the parade. We kissed"_

"What I knew you'd side with her"

"Chill_ bro I thought it was Elena duh" _

"What you'd really do that to me let history repeat? Get out of my sight!"

"_We have bigger issues than our sibling rivalry right now. We need to know what Bonnie saw_.

"So find out yourself BIG BROTHER I can't look at you right now.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie was lying on the hospital bed her head was still pounding. "Great oh annoying one you have to be my only visitor" she moans as Damon appears at the doorway with a bunch of flowers no less.

"_awww don't even pretend you're not happy to see me_".

"Oh be quite and please tell me you didn't rob a grave for those?"

"_No they were in Jeremy's room he winked_. "_Now what did you see exactly?_

"Okay well the first was pretty simple Katherine killing john she had pretended to be Elena to gain entrance to the house."

"_Yeah seems to be something she likes doing"_

"Huh? Well anyways the next was strange I was locked up in a dungeon of sorts chained up

"and_ I was doing naughty things to you"_

"seriously what is wrong with you? No Katherine was there she was stroking my face and smiling at me.

"Maybe she wants you for something".

"uh duh! Anyways the next one was of a witch I'm sure of it . She's on Katherine's side!"

"Makes sense Katherine likes witches".

"Yeah this one could control wind and possibly earth I'm guessing".

"_What can you control?" _

Damon was now sitting on the bed neither noticed him tracing circles across her arm right up to her shoulder blades. (She's not in a hoody anymore)

"My grandmother could control earth and I fire so far but Emily mastered all the elements. Anyways the witch she was strong she kicked your ass. Damon huffed

"Yeah well now I know this visions wrong"

"DAMON"

"_I know we'll sort it change the future n all blah blah_".

Bonnie crawled of the bed. "_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Going home dummy! I need to get to work on some spells. My list is endless 1)Protection for Elena's house 2) Make a ring or necklace for Jeremy so he can walk in the sun 3) make a potion to curb his hunger while he's here and stop people noting he's undead. 4) I also want to make a spell so we can tell Katherine and Elena apart. You know I'm thinking by their auras they'll be different right?

"_You can do that?"_

"Yep"

"_Impressive and believe me very helpful"._

"Not to mention I need to found out about this witch."

DAMONS/BONNIES POV:

Um madam. There was a knock at the door and the nurse strolled in trying hard to put Bonnie back in bed. "Listen your wife needs to stay here she's very weak"

"wife what the fuck is your problem lady?"

"_Relax my caramel goddess! I'm sorry my love can be a handful"_ Damon came straight in front of Bonnie leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek. He ignored the jolt of electricity that jumpstarted his heart for a moment.

"Urg DAMON" Bonnie wiped her cheek over and over again but inside it did make her giggle a little. He was such an idiot and it was fun to be around.

"Okay okay" Damon turned toward the nurse his eyes widening. "You will leave now and fill out Miss Bennett's discharge papers. The woman was out the door in a heartbeat. "_Well come on honey let's get on it"_

"what"

"_I'm coming with, this is serious stuff little witch and you're going to need MY help_."

"Are you a witch Damon?"

"_no but I can sure catch you when ya fall!_"

"But I'd have to invite you in?"

"_Well it's me or Katherine you can play dungeons and dragons with_". Damon smirked eyes glistening with mischief.

"FINE".


	5. Chapter 5: Elena

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Okay so I don't know if this stuff should have come later on in the story but I just hate Elena so I wanted her bitchiness as soon as possible. Next chapter will be more Damon & Bonnie bonding, starting with friendship as it's going to be while before any romance. Also there will be spells.

Chapter 5: Elena

BONNIES POV:

Bonne still couldn't walk very well in was now another morning. Two days had passed since the founder's day incidents and she felt nothing had been achieved since then. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist for support while Bonnie did the same clinging on as they walked into Jeremy's room. It was weird how neither noticed the little things they did with one another.

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie noticed Elena's tone had changed. Earlier that day she'd been so relieved to see Bonnie and had wanted her around. However right now she didn't seem pleased at all. Bonnie finally looked at where Elena's eyes were directed. She was staring at Damon who was staring right back. She couldn't tell what was in his eyes. There was many things confusion, longing, curiosity. She wondered if anyone else could see what she was seeing. But seriously they needed to sort themselves the hell out thought Bonnie angrily breaking away from Damon who looked baffled.

"Why aren't you at home doing the spells Bonnie? You said you'd get them ready by now Jeremy needs them?"

"I'm sorry Elena I I I'm getting right on it now though. Damon and I are going to my place to do a bunch of spells".

Elena did not look pleased and her voice took on a reprimanding tone.

"Bonnie can I have a word please?"

"Um sure"

"Outside"

As they got outside the hospital room Elena placed both her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"What's wrong Elena?"

"Look I just don't see why your suddenly trusting Damon. I thought you hated him? He did try to kill you Bonnie and if he wasn't trying to impress me he probably would have done so by now."

"Wait I thought you care about him your usually defending him? Surely you should be saying he hasn't tried to kill me again because he's changed or something like that?"

Yeah that's before I knew there was even a chance in hell you'd get along with him Elena thought bitterly.

"Of course I care about him as he cares for me".

"Well then maybe you should stop confusing him because I don't think he just cares about you".

"What where is this coming from?"

"Look Stefan's my friend now and I'm the first to say Damon and I don't see eye to eye much but a) I don't like seeing anyone hurt and sometimes Damon looks lost because of all this. b) I don't think anyone should come between family and you're pushing both brothers apart. You should be trying tO make them closer. c) I don't agree with you leading both Salvatore's on because you are NOT Katherine Elena. You're my best friend and I hold you to high standards because you're a good person. Pick one brother and stick with him. Katherine coming back into the picture is going to be a confusing ride for the both of them and you playing the same games as her is hardly going to make the situation clearer.

"But you don't know anything about Stefan, mine and Damon's relationship Bonnie. You were out of the picture when I became closer to Damon. So please don't talk about what you don't know.

ELENAS POV:

Elena didn't know what was wrong with her. She loved Bonnie they would die for each other right. They'd said it enough times and Bonnie had sacrificed so much for her but the Salvatore's were hers. She'd fight Bonnie and Katherine and anyone else for that.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie surrendered as she usually did with Elena. She wasn't even sure why she decided to interfere with the threesome situation. But part of it was to save Elena. She couldn't help but notice Elena's old traits coming back. Before Elena's parents had died she'd been this Self centred girl loving every boy at high school. She'd owned them all. Sure she still protected her friends well bonnie; she could be a right bitch to Caroline. Anyways when her parents died her softer side came out. She showed the love she had for her family and friends more and the more trivial stuff stopped mattering. Bonnie hoped it would stay that way.

"Look I'll be careful! Your misinterpreting me I don't trust Damon" Mentally Bonnie said the word YET. It had only been what two days but bloody dramatic ones and at the very least she saw Damon was funny. He made her laugh and that mattered. Maybe one day they could be friends. "I'm just seeing that we currently have bigger problems to deal with".

"Now the reason I stopped by was because I need something of yours something that's personal to you. It's for a spell to tell you apart from Katherine _which is becoming bloody difficult_ thought bonnie sadly. Since DNA isn't really goonna help on this one" is what she said aloud.

"Here you can take the vervain necklace Stefan brought some vervain to the hospital. He made me drink like three cups of coffee full of it today. I'll be fine for more than a few hours".

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes and I'm sorry if I sounded a little bit weird just now it's all the stress of Jeremy".

"Elena don't worry I understand. I say this because I love you you know?"

"I know you do" Elena patted Bonnie gently.

DAMONS POV:

Damon was intrigued about what the girls had to talk about and it seemed he wasn't the only one. He could see the curiosity etched on Stefan's face as he sat pensively by the hospital window. He decided not to comment and instead listened carefully. God vampire hearing was good. Hearing Bonnie and Elena's conversation had left him hopeful yet pissed.

He started a mental analysis over the conversation. Right so point one: _Elena is obviously jealous when I'm around others_. _Jealousy equals she cares about me maybe it means even more?_ he reasoned. _This could be good I still have a chance_. Point two: _But then she's sounding pretty darn possessive and full of herself thinking i need to impress her and everything I do is for her_. Point3: _if she keeps referring to me, her and Stefan as a threesome I will seriously contemplate sucking her dry._ Point 4:_ On the other hand I do desire her_. _The sex would be awesome but is that it_? point5: _how dare she remind the little witch that i tried to kill her? I've been trying so hard to distract from that very fact. _

To say he regretted it deeply was an understatement. The last couple of days it was weird he wanted to protect her. _Actually that's not true i knew who she was way before Elena and if I'm honest with myself I've always wanted her to be okay. _Damon admitted to himself_. _He remembered the scene of cute little bonnie as a 4 year old he'd secretly hoped she's always stay so innocent untouched maybe_._ He jumped back out of the memory lane train. Continuing his thoughts he felt proud of Bonnie. In her own special way the witch had sort of defended him whether she knew that's what she did didn't matter. She'd told Elena not to mess with his feelings. It was pretty kind of her considering their relationship. But it had stung slightly when she referred only to Stefan as her friend. He was really going to have to work on that.

"_So old man_" he directed his attention to Stefan.

"Oh Damon don't even pretend you weren't listening in on their conversation eavesdropper!"

"_Hey it takes one to know one_" Damon whined like a child.

"I'm still pissed at you Damon! I mean I know you have this connection with Elena but I hoped you were just trying to wind me up when you said you wanted to steal her. I didn't really think you'd do that to me. Look just go help Bonnie I need to be alone".

Damon tried hard to ignore the pangs of guilt and distress seeing his brother actually upset caused. Damon came out side.

"_Hey ladies hope you're not fighting over little old me are ya?_"

Damon loved being inappropriate and really knew what to say to make a situation just that bit more uncomfortable.

"Maybe we were Damon"

Elena battered her eyelashes profusely as bonnie rolled her eyes. Had Elena heard a word of Bonnie's advice? APPARENTLY NOT!

"Anywas you two better be on your way "she gently rubbed his arm. Damon smiled as she kissed his cheek. His heart fluttered well that or he was hungry it was hard to tell. It definitely didn't feel electric or jump start his heart. He looked towards the witch.

"_Ready my little charmed one lets go_"

"Damon do you seriously need that many nicknames for me? And why do they always have the word little in them?"

"_You know the littlest of things pack the biggest of surprises_."


	6. Chapter 6: Are we bonding ? part 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Chapter 6: are we bonding? Part 1

DAMONS POV:

Bonnie and Damon reached the door of Sheila's home. Damon could sense that Bonnie was very edgy. She hadn't said a word on the journey and had dragged her feet stalling on the walk up. She had every right to be scared but he knew it was more than that. This meant having to trust him.

BONNIES POV:

This was too much. Bonnie twisted the keys into the door opening it as slowly as possible. She didn't mind inviting him in as she knew she needed his help but she couldn't help wondering how grams would feel. Was this a betrayal of her grams? I mean she hadn't even invited Stefan in and Sheila liked him. She'd called him a right hotty the day he dropped her home after saving her from falling into the crypt in the woods.

Bonnie turned to Damon apprehensively he had been very quiet all the way here too, which was more than astonishing for someone who clearly had an attention seeking disorder. Maybe he too grasped the gravity of what this meant to her. It was weird he seemed to be quite in tune to her feelings at the moment as she was to his. Damon stared deeply into her eyes putting his hands on either side of her shoulders. He whispered

"_Bonnie I will not hurt you and if it makes you feel better I promise to never enter your house without permission ever _" She thought that was quite sweet but Damon couldn't do sweet for long " _well at least not in your bedroom_" he smirked tilting his head to the side rather amused with himself.

Fine two can play this annoying game she thought. She looked at him seriously noting how badly he wanted to come in now.

"Damon"

"_Yes little witch"_

"Your"

"_Yeeees_"

"Such an ass"

"_Little witch!_" he sighed.

"Okay okay. Damon"

"_Yeeeees_"

"You"

"_yeeees_"

"Look pretty when you're all impatient like this"

"_WITCH!_"

"Fine welcome to my humble abode Mr. Salvatore. Please come in. She smiled swaggering into the house and up the stairs. Damon couldn't help but stare at her as she wiggled her hips all the way up to her bedroom. "Nice ass" he thought appreciatively.

Bonnie walked straight into her ensuite bathroom to splash her face and freshen up. She then went back to her closet to change. She put on her little black corset top and dark blue jeans. Over that she put a royal blue and yellows patterned oriental blazer.

DAMONS POV:

Damon wasn't the most patient of people so while the little witch did whatever it was she was doing he started to explore the house. Oddly enough he found himself going straight for the mantle. Sheila had many a picture of Bonnie almost like a shrine. He picked up a picture it must have been just last year of Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. Must have been some kind of prom or something he thought. The picture showed Elena wearing a black short dress the neckline left nothing to the imagination. Caroline was wearing a coral dress that to Damon was more like a top on a really tall girl and Bonnie wow she was wearing a knee length red dress which along with her green eyes made her look supernaturally beautiful. Her hair was twirled up on her head locks cascading down. She definitely stood out. He continued his exploration.

BONNIES POV:

When Bonnie came downstairs she found Damon had basically rummaged through everything he could possibly lay his hands on. He'd opened draws riffled through books and photo albums. He was now holding a picture of Bonnie and Caroline when they were 3. Carolines hair was in two pink tails and she was wearing an I love Barbie dress. Bonnie's thick wild curls were down to her shoulder and she was wearing a royal blue t-shirt and dungerees. They were both holding cupcakes each taking a bite out other girls cake while giggling. "Good times" nodding at the picture as she continued

"Seriously though Damon I leave you alone for 10 minutes. Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

"_I know where I'd like to put my hands_"

"Look horn dog be helpful COME HERE!" Bonnie waved Damon over to the kitchen.

"_Yes maam Damon saluted before continuing "you know I like when you're all authoritative. I wonder if I could get sheriff Forbes to lend you her cop outfit it'd look fit you know_?"

"Just sit down!" Damon obliged leaning his elbows on the kitchen island watching Bonnie intensely.

Bonnie started poking around the shelves collecting ingredients. This was going to be one hell of a spell session. Damon was now picking up each ingredient looking at them with disgust.

"_Is this seriously a pigs foot and what the fuck do we need it for?_"

"You eat people on a daily basis and you're grunting at a pig's foot REALLY?"

"_Honey this is some weird and frankly unattractive shit he waved the foot in her face_"

"Well actually it's to use in a spell for you. I've been thinking lately that my I'll set you on fire threats are severely lacking. I'm thinking a little sage, rose water, maybe a mandrake root or two in with this baby she pointed the foot and you'll be oinking all the way home".

She laughed at the genuine fear on his face.

"_The words that come out of your mouth are just so terrible little witch even if you do have one pretty smile_"

"Okaaaaaaay" Bonnie interjected she was never one to feel comfortable with being complimented. "We need to get on the Jeremy blood hunger spell"

"_How does that work anyways_?"

"Okay it goes like this we need human blood guess that'll be me then she huffed. Then we chant this spell over it "blood of a human life of a vampire. When hungers deep and takes its toll on control, take this blood to your system and let it multiply tenfold." We give this to Jeremy and once in his system the cells will duplicate creating more and more blood for his system to feed on. It won't last long though. Okay now pass me my antheme"

"_Say what_"

"I thought you said you've known witches. It's the knife you're currently twirling in your fingers"

"_Wait I got one better_" Damon's face transformed.

"I think I'll just stick with the knife Hannibal"

Bonnie cut a little too deep which caused Damon to step away. Bonnie quickly grabbed a cloth and wrapped it round her hand. Maybe she should have taken up his offer as he probably would have cut her more evenly with his fang. Damon fully composed himself as he watched Bonnie pour the blood into a flask. She then started the chant.

DAMONS POV:

It was so fascinating the way Bonnie looked right now he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was glowing and sweating. Her curls swirled around her head like a halo as a wind gushed around her. Her eyes fluttered shut emphasising her long lashes. Damon moved forward till he was nose to nose with her he was just so enthralled by it all. Bonnie's emerald eyes fluttered open as she gazed into Damon's icy blue eyes.

BONNIES POV:

He was so close to her face which wasn't that surprising she knew he had difficulties with personal space. She tilted her head for a moment she was captivated. Damon was her appreciatively and as if he were very impressed. It was nice to share her magic with someone again. She gently pushed him away though because personal space was something she really valued around Damon.

"Right now let's get on the next big one. Jeremy needs to walk in the sun.

DAMONS POV:

Damon didn't why but he didn't like that she was now on the opposite side of the kitchen to him. So he took steps to rectify coming up right behind her.

"_So how do we go about this? You need lapis luzuli don't you and apart from mine and Stefan's rings I have never seen any?_"

"Well Emily was a very clever little lady; you know how you and Stefan keep vervain?"

"_Stefan keeps the vervain not me let's get that straight_"

"Well anyways Emily kept the lapis luzuli flowers. You see the stone comes out of the flower after it blooms. So if you grow the flower you get the stone or crystal whatever you following me?"

"_Yeah I'm not retarded bonnie_"

"Okay so I'm thinking this will do" bonnie walked into the living room with Damon right behind and rummages through a draw. This was my grandfathers. She held up a simple silver chain that had a little metal pendant. "All I need to do is say the spell and forge the stone to this with fire"

"Follow me"

Damon did as he was told he actually did that around her Stefan would never be able to tell him what to do. The kitchen was rather massive and had another door. Damon just assumed that's where the brooms and little bits and bobs were kept.

"Expositus" Bonnie shouted and the door creaked open. They followed the stairs till they reached a room that contained the lapis lazuli plants. She grabbed one and turned to Damon giving him the flower.

"I know you like playing with things so you can hold it "she said in her most patronizing tone"

"_Cocky much little witch_"

Once down stairs Bonnie conjured up a small fire in order to melt the crystal like stone to the pendant. She then chanted something in Latin that made no sense to Damon but sounded pretty sexy. He also noted her slipping something else into the spell she'd done so for all of them it smelt familiar but he didn't question. **(It'll be important later.)**

Bonnie now felt dizzy again. Damon knew this and grabbed her by the waist.

"_You need to stop this now!"_

"No look there's just one more then I promise we'll go to the hospital"

"_I said NO Bonnie_" Damon growled in her face his nostrils flaring.

Bonnie panted heavily she now felt sick as she got the words out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are pushing me around? I will do this last spell Damon and you can go to hell!"

"_What are you trying to prove Bonnie? you trying to get yourself killed_"

"No I just want to be...

"_Be what like your grandmother is that honestly what you're saying to me_?"

"Just back off""

"_I CAN'T_"

**AN: OKAY SO I SPLT THE CHAPTER BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE TOO HARD TO FOLLOW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Are we bonding? part 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Chapter 7: are we bonding? Part 2

DAMONS POV:

Damon picked Bonnie up off the floor and swung her over his shoulder "_come on little witch you're going to lie down right now_!"

"Damon no no wait I'm gonna be sick please put me down"

Damon did this grudgingly as Bonnie swayed over to the sink. Damon came straight over to her rubbing her back gently to ease her distress. He then got a glass from near the sink and filled it with water. Turning her round gently.

"_Here drink this_"

Bonnie nodded her head from side to side

"_I said drink it Bonnie!_"

"Stop it"

"_Look I'm just trying to look out for you_"

"Why you don't even know me Damon?"

"_Not completely true. You know we've met before"_. He guided her towards the sofas back in the living room since getting her to her room was proving so tricky. He ordered her to sit.

"So enlighten me since I'm guessing I'm not meant to leave this sofa. Let's have story time Damon oh please oh please"

"_Cute very cute. Okay but first I'm ordering us takeout when's the last time you ate_?

"Indian please"

"_No that's too spicy_"

"What kind of vampire are you" bonnie said dumbfounded by his lack of courage at this point.

"_Fine fine_". Damon ordered off Bonnie's favourite menu and it was there within ten minutes. Damon paid the delivery man and set all the food and plates down beside them. He sat next to bonnie turning to face her while stuffing more food in his mouth.

"_Well the first time I actually saw you you were four but I introduced myself to you when you were 6. You see I used to regularly visit mystical falls to check on the tomb."_

"Kind of like being close to Katherine right?"

"_Yes now don't interrupt me. Anyways I was in town one last time. I was going to have to stay away for at least ten years if not more before I made my big appearance before the comet. You know didn't want the chance of anyone recognising me. Anyways I was at the mystic grill downing a whisky when I heard some old bats talking about how some kid was almost kidnapped and was now in hospital bruised and stuff. I couldn't care less but then they said it was a Bennet. Was my duty and all to check it out"_.

"The promise to Emily"

"_Will you please stop interrupting me and yes. So I headed over to the hospital bribed a doctor out of his jacket and found you room. Your grams must have gone to get coffee or something. You were all alone surrounded by tones of pillows watching some shit cartoon while eating the most disgusting looking jello. So i knocked politely and introduced myself as your doctor. You totally loved me_"

"Oh please"

Damon recalled the whole seen.

"_Well hello there little wi. I mean one. I'm Doctor Jack London. Just came to check on you"._

"Hi Mr. London" she said in her cute quiet little voice. "It's nice to meet you I'm watching cartoons right now but you can sit down"

"_Why thank you_"

"You want some jello?"

"_Errr No_"

"Suit yourself"

"_Listen little one I need to ask you some questions. I need to know who tried to take you_"

"I don't wanna talk bout it Mr."

Damon moved closer now sitting on Bonnie's bed. He gently tilted her face up so she could see his. "_Please little one I need to know_"

He ran his hands soothingly through her hair as she spoke. He was so amazed at how tiny she felt.

"Okay well we were in the mall parking lot and the lady she was really young and pretty with big brown eyes too. She said if I came with her she'd give me everything i ever wanted in life but I wanted my grams so I told her to go away"

"She got angry and tried to carry me a way I wriggled and fell out of her grip"

"Then grams came and well I can't say the rest"

"_Why not_"

"It's a secret"

"_I'm very good with secrets sweet heart" he twirled a few locks of her hair in his fingers_.

"You have to guess"

"_I'm up for that_"

"Okay what has a pointy hat a broom..."the way she was saying it was filled with such dramatics that Damon had to hold in the laugh "and"

"You're a witch" he gasped pretending to be surprised.

"Hey I wasn't done yet but yeah" she pouted.

"_Okay so now I know, you can tell me the rest_"

"Well my grams came up to us and suddenly the lady was flying. Grams grabbed me and came here".

"_You remember anything else about the woman_"

"Nuh uh Mr. London" she practically sang.

"_Well thank you for your time little one_" Damon pulled out a chocolate from his pocket he'd stolen it from some whiney kid down the hall. He placed it in her hand before leaving the room.

Damon was out of his memory and finished off the story. Bonnie looked dumbfounded that she'd met him before.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie couldn't believe it she remembered hearing about the incident. Someone had tried to kidnap her but to this day she didn't know who (it'll soon be revealed ;)). But finding out Damon had come to check on her. She'd always thought she was tied to Damon because of Elena. Now it looked like their paths would have crossed anyways. It was interesting indeed.

"Since we sat here can I ask you something?"

"_Depends_"

"Elena how do you feel about her?"

Damon hesitated

"It's okay you don't have to tell me I'm just surprised that's all. I mean you're the most confident if not arrogant person I know. I don't get when people like you let people treat you like a puppet. Then again I guess I let Elena do it to me to so I shouldn't speak on the matter."

"_Why are you saying these things?" _Damon genuinely wanted to know why she was kind to him.

"Because Damon you wanted to be friends right? Well friends give each other advice."She smiled at him before getting of her seat.

"_Then here is my advice witch sit down_".

DAMONS POV:

"_While we are in this rar rar sisterhood mood I might as well confess something else_. _I saw Katherine"_

"What"

"_Shhhh listen she was pretending to be Elena that night and I got fooled I feel stupid now_" why he confessed he didn't know.

Bonnie got up from her seat and headed for the kitchen "Come on I'm going to make the aura spell now and I'm thinking you should be the one to take the first batch"

Damon was genuinely grateful. The witch wasn't like Stefan who just brooded in his face; she wasn't like Elena who accepted everything he did. She was just well genuine and wise. She knew when to call some one out on their mistakes and she knew when to let it go.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie placed Elena's necklace into a ring of candles that she got Damon too light.

"Oh shit I need something of Katherine's".

"_Here_" Damon took of his ring. "_Emily made it well forged in the lapiz lazuli stone but the metal ring was Katharine's._" She placed that in the centre too.

"Two souls so unique despite the exact same physic. Please let all who drink this potion see theirs auras and what really lies beneath their eyes." Bonnie then dipped the ring into a substance Damon was unfamiliar with; she did the same with the necklace. She then shook the clear solution till it turned purple.

"Here you take the fist sip. Damon obeyed then bonnie. The rest was to be taken to the hospital.

ALARIC POV:

Alaric needed fresh air he couldn't bare to see Jenna upset anymore and not be able to doo anything about it. He swore she cried every tear left in her.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind. Alaric had a stake ready to extend from under the arm of his jacket if need be. He looked around frantically and then came to face with HIS worst nightmare.

"Hello Ric".

"What the hell are you doing here Isobel? I thought I made myself pretty clear the last time I saw you?"

"Look I just came to warn you. Break yourself off from the Salvatore's. Otherwise Katherine will take you down with them."

"What's it to you, you seem to be your great great grand mother's favourite little messenger doesn't this go against her?

" Ric I will stay loyal to Katherine but but I still love you"

Alaric couldn't' breath did she really say that.

He wanted to ask her why she did all this? Why she left him if she did in fact love him?

He understood it if she'd been bored and unhappy but this.

He was about to hopefully get some answers.

"Alaric Alaric" Jenna's screaming penetrated the parking lot.

When he turned to her then turned back Isobel was gone "Isobel" he shook his head before turning to Jenna.

"What's wrong Jenna?" he embraced her tight letting her tears fall on his chest.

"It's Jeremy! The doctors say his heart isn't beating they tried several machines. The thing it he's still breathing and his face it's withered like dehydration. They think he has a virus. They've quarantined him Alaric the whole hospital might go into lock down."

This was bad really bad for all them involved. Alaric had no idea what was going to happen next and he really didn't want to find out.

**AN: KATHERINE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A DISTURBING PROPOSITION FOR ONE OF THE GANG :) among other things hehehe.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Proposition

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Just an exploration of a growing relationship between Bonnie & Damon and how they'll deal with situations caused by Katherine & also Elena etc. Set after founder's day. Don't read if you haven't watched it as mini spoilers.

Chapter 8: The Proposition

STEFANS POV:

The hospital was now crawling with doctors and nurses all by Jeremy's room. They'd sealed off the room behind yellow tape and see through curtains and he was currently being prodded by doctors in contamination suits. Elena was crying hard into Stefan's chest and for the life of him he didn't know what to do. They'd been forbidden from going in and Stefan was just so frightened of what the doctors would eventfully find. It was one thing for the sheriff and a few officials of Mystic falls to know about vampires but if anyone at the hospital found out this was trouble for all of them. They had to get Jeremy out for all of their sakes but at this moment in time all Stefan could think was that Elena was going to lose him for good.

"Stefan please does something you have to! I don't care what it takes make this better"

He truly felt his heart aching for Elena but at the same time he was hurt. He loved Elena but sometimes he felt like she used him as a safety blanket and she expected him to make everything better. He didn't have all the answers but he feared if he didn't meet her expectations if he let her down he'd lose her.

"Call bonnie right now she can do a spell or something. Come on she must know something" Elena pleaded before continuing. "This is her fault you know. She should have got here quicker rather than hanging out with Damon all day"

Now Stefan intervened everyone thought he was a door matt when it came to Elena and he knew that .He also knew he would do anything and everything for her .However Bonnie meant a great deal to him. Since Lexi she was his only friend. Elena and he had a very dependant relationship. He always had to deal with how she was affected by the problems that bestowed mystic falls. It was easy to talk to Bonnie as she did more listening and thus he felt he needed to defend her right now.

"Look Elena I love you you know that? But I don't think a spells the right way to go about this. Bonnie will burn out. She cannot do anymore spells .We will find another way out of this and then we will deal with Katherine without magic Elena.

ELENAS POV:

"What the hell is this?" Stefan is MY boyfriend. Why isn't he doing what I ask of him? Elena was at boiling point. After founders days things seemed to have gone wrong. She's had a Salvatore on each arm both willing to do anything for her. Neither had appeared to care about anything but her in this town. Now everything was about dealing with Katherine and helping Bonnie with her powers. "I'm going to the car to listen to my iPod it's not like I can help Jeremy in here" She broke apart from Stefan abruptly noting the hurt in his eyes , it hurt her back seeing it but the greater part of her also enjoyed knowing she impacted him this much.

DAMON, BONNIE& STEFAN

Damon and Bonnie couldn't believe the sight before them as they neared Jeremy's room. There was the sheriff, deputies, the FBI, guys in contamination and yellow tape blocking the room off completely. They ran towards Stefan who in turn escorted them back outside to somewhere more private as parking lot as it wasn't far from Jeremy ground floor room.

"Stefan what the hell's happening?

"Jeremy's transition became too visible it freaked the doctors out. Knowing nothing of vampires they think it's a virus. There's no getting in"

"But I have the hunger control spell it will make his skin normal again as the blood feeds him. It'll also stop his fangs and veins from showing. As for the heartbeat if I can get in I can cloak the monitor into giving out a fake reading. All I need is to get in". Bonnie pleaded now grabbing onto the lapels of Stefan's leather jacket.

"There's no way Bonnie I'm sorry and even if there was I wouldn't let you."

"_He's right maybe the best thing is to hope they believe it's a virus and let Jeremy not transition. He'll die without the blood and it'll look like he died of a human cause_."

"How can you say this to me Damon?"

"_What else is there Bonnie? He is not my main concern_"

"I know one solution. Emily had a theory about time. It's in her grimoire but she never tried it its very powerful. If I could freeze everyone near Jeremy's room long enough to get in and sort him out .Everything will go back to normal and they'll just think he's making a recovery".

"_Let me get this straight you want to stop time. I have never heard of it before which means it's powerful. This isn't like the little parlour tricks you've been doing. It will kill you. Or leave you permanently crippled_!"

"Damon's right and if Emily didn't try it there's a damn good reason Bonnie."

"It's not your choice, neither of you. I love Jeremy just as much as I love Elena. This is no one's choice it is just what has to be done."

Damon and Stefan both grabbed Bonnie before she could leave. Damon holding her right arm and Stefan on her left.

"_This isn't happening little witch!_"

"couldn't' have said it better myself big brother! You're not getting past both us Bonnie. Now stop wriggling and calm down" Stefan breathed out in his most fatherly tone.

**CRASH!**

Both brothers went flying into two cars denting them severely. Bonnie took this opportunity to run back into the hospital and get to work.

"_Is she for real Stefan? I don't know why you put up with that girl!_" they both rubbed their sore bodies before running into the hospital after her. Both couldn't help but notice how nice it was working together and being on the same side for once. Usually they'd try and one up each other to save Elena.

BONNIES POV:

Bonne peered out the hallway she breathed in deep ready to summon all the power she had. She knew this could be the end. She felt bad too she didn't want them all facing Katherine by themselves but this was just what had to be done. She was about to start with spell when something came up behind her. Suddenly a strong hand went over her mouth. And before she knew it she was being dragged into the men's bathroom. She was shoved into a cubicle and heard the door click locked. Quickly turning around she was met with Damon's icy blue glare. She seemed to see them a hell of a lot these days. Before she could utter another word Damon clamped her mouth shut with his hand again.

DAMONS POV:

"_Shut up okay, this is fucking getting on my last nerve witch. So listen and listen good_. He was pretty scary like this.

"_When I came to this town I hated all of you. I wanted to release all the vampires and watch them suck you all dry but things have changed Bonnie. I know that now. I want to protect everyone in the town Bonnie. Hell even Caroline even though I find her utterly irritating, but let's stay on point. Most off all I will die before I let any harm come to you, Stefan or Elena. I see you as a friend you hear me? Even if the feeling is not mutual. You Stefan and Elena are all I have and I'm sorry honey I ain't letting you go!"_

Damon's face changed. His fangs descended and the veins around his eyes protruded. "_Now I'm no fool I know you'll do the spell. Chaining you up and gagging your annoying yet pretty little mouth wouldn't stop you but you WILL drink this." _He held out his now bleeding wrist.

"_If that spell kills you you will still come back!_" to me is what Damon silently thought but he wasn't ready to analyse that.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie couldn't believe the passion she was seeing from Damon. She understood clearly now. He cared for mystic falls, for Elena, his brother and even her. He was slowly changing and Bonnie couldn't deny it any longer.

Furthermore if she was truthful she couldn't blame him any longer for what happened to grams.

"Damon I'm very grateful that you've opened up to me and I want you to know I believe every word of what you've just said to me. I also need you to know I don't blame you anymore for grams. I blame Katherine. What's more I know you want us to be friends and it's just dawned on me, the truth is..."

"_You can't be my friend I get it_" Damon's looked down to the floor singing heavily.

"No WE ALREADY ARE that's what I mean."

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie placed her hands on his chest "I'm sorry Damon." All of a sudden an electric shock went through Damon's whole body and he was knocked unconscious.

Bonnie could sense Stefan outside the door. She causally walked out.

STEAFNS POV:

Stefan hadn't known if it was the right choice to let Damon convince Bonnie out of the spell but he figured that a little force was what was needed right now. He just hoped they were okay in there. He soon saw Bonnie come out of the bathroom. He curiously watched as she put her hands on his chest.

BONNIES POV:

Before Stefan had a chance she zapped him too. She then carefully dragged him into the stall with Damon out of sight.

It was now time. Bonnie gathered her energy and waved her hands in a stop motion. Silence filled the hospital floor. Everyone was frozen solid and Bonnie for a moment stood motionless and stunned. Bonnie felt blood trickling from her nose she knew she'd damaged something but there wasn't time. She went into Jeremy's room finding a syringe on the side table. She took out the flask from her bag and injected the into him. Slowly his colour started to change. Bonnie slipped the lapis lazuli chain around his neck and went over to the heart monitor " beat beat beat she chanted over the monitor which soon complied. Bonnie looked at her finger nails now and was shocked to see they were red. She was bleeding. This was it. She collapsed over Jeremy on his bed. Everything went black.

Beep beep beep. Bonnie opened her eyes and couldn't make out the figures near her. She soon noticed something wet and sticky was trickling into her mouth and she was slowly feeling her energy being restored. Her nose and finger tips were no longer throbbing and as a vision became clear she saw it was Damon's wrist attached to her mouth. She gently to tried to push him a way but Damon pressed his wrist harder against her mouth. She drank a few more drops before he moved. She was still over Jeremy's bed. The hospital appeared was still frozen. She must not have been out long before Stefan and Damon got back. When she looked to Jeremy she saw he was awake and smiling at her widely. She then turned to Stefan and Damon. Damon was pissed his stony glare bored straight into her eyes and his jaw was clenched tightly. Stefan on the other hand looked hung over and a little dazed.

"Thanks for the migraine Bonnie." she chuckled at him .

"I'm sorry Stef you know that right?"

"Damon" Bonnie turned her attention back to him. Her heart almost stopped. He hadn't moved an inch and his eyes were like an icy fire penetrating her. She didn't know why he was so angry. I mean she'd knocked both Stefan and him out and Stefan seemed fine.

"_Shut up_"

DAMON & STEFAN

Damon stormed out of the hospital room. Stefan nooded before leaving after his brother.

"What's wrong brother?" he placed his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"That_ witch she just gets under my skin that's all_"

"Mmmmmmhhhmmmm"

" _Seriously Stef she's a disaster a complete disaster!" _Damon was being so dramatic. He was waving his arms frantically in the air talking at the speed of light that it made Stefan truly smile_._

" hahaha yes Damon yes she really is"

"_What the hell is that smile on your face for? I don't like it, its creepy and unnatural. STOP NOW!_"

ELENAS POV:

Elena had gone outside after hearing the good news about Jeremy. They'd pulled out all of the contamination precautions and put it all down to faulty machines and a bad diagnosis.

She hadn't stayed to see both brothers looking after Bonnie. At that point Elena had seriously considered hurting herself just so they'd dote on her a little more. She leaned against her car outside the hospital and began to sulk.

" well well well I hope I don't look that unattractive when I'm thinking" came ...well came Elena's own voice.

Elena came face to face with...

"Katherine" she gasped also taking in the fact they weren't just similar. It hadn't been exaggerated they were exactly the same.

"Look I'll scream, Stefan and Damon will kick your ass if you harm a hair on my head. They love me you know. NOT YOU?"

"Well how utterly delightful for you darling."

"What do you want Katherine?"

"You actually. Well your help."

"I would never help you Katherine."

"Oh you will. You want the Salvatore's right? Want their attention and I want Bonnie Bennet. That witch is very important to me always has been.

"What. Wait .no!" Elena's voice didn't hold nearly enough determination.

"With her out the way you'll have both their attention and no more witchy distractions. I will also leave you alone."

"Ooh please I know you want them back despite what you say."

"I could not care less for those boys. I've been there and done that. Seriously honey you need to broaden your horizons. When you've seen as much of the world as I have you'll know there are plenty of other lookers out there. Damon and Stefan are a chocolate I've had plenty a times before and I've moved on to let's say richer desserts".

KATHERINES POV:

That was a total lie she did want to mess with the Salvatore's. They had been so much fun to tear apart centuries ago and their blind devotion to her especially from Damon had been exhilarating. She wanted to twist the knife a little bit more, especially after screwing with Damon out on Elena's porch a few nights ago. She also knew compelling Stefan would be fun. (Mentioned a few chapters prior). But for now she'd let Elena think otherwise.

ELENAS POV:

"You will not hurt her will you?"

"No sweat heart I want to keep her. The Bennett's are like no other witches Elena. ( will explain whys soon) I want her very much alive always have. I tried to take her when she was a child I was going to raise her as my own. To serve me and me only but that old hag of a grandmother stopped my diabolical master plan. She must have cast some protection spells after because I could never get near again. Well until the old hag died that is. Not nearly as talented as Emily her spells last forever".

"So here is what you will do clone. I hear there's a dance in a week's time. Some blonde bimbo Cassie or Caroline whatever, is throwing a lets all move on from the disaster party right?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I keep an eye out babe and have plenty of people who'll do so for me. Anyways you will get Bonnie to go. You will then give her this through the night". She handed Elena a small vile.

"What is it?"

"It's just my own kind of rohypnol. Give it to her in drinks through the night. When it starts to take effect on her you'll bring her to the ladies bathrooms. I'll be waiting.

"Wait! Why you need me?"

"Because I here my little witch has created an aura spell. She will know me in a heartbeat, but not you."

"Oh and tip for later. Damon doesn't like to be kept a dirty little secret. You have to throw him a bone once in a while. Make him believe there is a real chance. You can fool him by showing you wouldn't mind being seen romantically in public with him. He has a whole complex about it since I let the townspeople see me out with Stefan only.

See doesn't say I never help you Elena".


	9. Chapter 9: Whats a brewing?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN****: Okay so here is the next chapter really sorry if it's disappointing. **

**Also to answer some questions:**

**Shybutterflykisses question about Isobel, I decided not to have had her compel Alaric into forgetting her. I think there's a lot that can develop if that bit is excluded. For example her perhaps joining the good guys team maybe. What do you guys think?**

**And the aura question, I thought it would be more interesting if they didn't instantly see the person for what they truly are. It would be too easy. I thought maybe it could slowly show them personality traits in Elena they'd over looked before. The coloured aura they can see around Katherine and Elena will be instant though. Whether there actually turns out to be a difference in Elena and Katherine auras is the question ;)**

**Also I decided to have only Tyler and Matt in the accident because I needed Caroline for other aspects of the story. **

**Oh and lastly the stuff that goes into Bonnies spells is important to why Katherine wants her so I will reveal that soon too. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. I have never had the confidence to do anything like this before and you guys have really helped x**

Chapter 9: What's a brewing?

BONNIES POV:

It had been 4 days since the events at the hospital. Bonnie was still drained and was relieved to have had no visitors. Her body was again sore and throbbing despite the blood Damon had given her and she hadn't been able to do any spells since then. However the latter wasn't something she minded.

Bonnie pushed off her lime green bed covers and headed towards the bathroom. She hadn't even noticed that for the last 4 days her bedroom window was wide open. The important thing to her was that Jeremy was now safely back home. She'd heard from a much worn out Stefan that he was practically living at the boarding house .Bonne was grateful for this as a new hungry vampire around Jenna and Elena wasn't a soothing thought.

According to Stefan he had attempted to teach Jeremy how to be a vampire. He started by explaining to him the dangers of vervain and how important it was to control himself. He'd drummed into the young vampire how hard it would always be especially around Elena and Aunt Jenna. He'd warned him of the dire results of taking off the lapis lazuli necklace too and of how most of the town officials knew about vampires so as to make sure he didn't show off his knew strength and abilities.

Unfortunately from what Bonnie had heard it was proving a trickier job to mentor the young vampire with the influence of the older Salvatore. It had already been decided between Jeremy and Damon that he would be indulging in the blood bank and the lovely ladies.

Bonnie couldn't envision Jeremy as a vampire she remembered the days back when they were kinds. Jeremy had just been this cute sweet boy who enjoyed scaring the life out of her, popping out of the closet at night when the two girls were asleep and whispering in Bonnie's ear. He'd been so harmless but in away Bonnie was glad that with Katherine in the picture there would at least be two strong vampires. She worried about Stefan's weakness in the fight. She wasn't however great with the fact Compulsion was first on Jeremy's list of things to learn thanks to Damon. She'd have to have words with her new friend about this for sure.

Bonne smiled thinking of Damon. It had been annoying being told what to do it had still felt nice to be protected, even if he had over exaggerated. Before she could continue her thought train her phone started to ring and Bonnie immediately picked up seeing the caller ID.

STEAFNS POV:

Stefan was at the end of his tether. He needed to purge his thoughts before he burst a vein. Violently pushing the keys on his iphone he called the one person who always listened, Bonnie. She picked up within seconds, her chipper voice almost calming him down, ALMOST.

"They are just too much for me Bonnie! He yelped. "It's like I've suddenly adopted TWO annoying children. If Damon used to run circles around me, Jeremy and him combined is going to kill me! The two of them together act as if I'm so un cool too, Jeremy even calls me pops( grandpa). Do I really come across that old?"

"hehehe well Stef you are in a league of your own. I mean you'd never see a guy like Tyler Lockwood bowing for a lady let alone opening a door for her. You've just got this romance novel air about you; I guess it's lost on us youth's hehehe. Besides and I hate to agree with Damon on principle, but you worrying so much all the time doesn't help with wrinkles."

"You really have spent too much time with my brother."

"Not gonna deny it. Now why don't you continue to purge". Stefen obeyed he wasn't nearly done yet.

"Oh you won't believe this all I wanted was a peaceful shower Bonnie. So I walked into MY bathroom I was in the middle of well you know...

"Stripping off, it's okay to say it Stefan" Stefan was glad they were on the phone so she couldn't see how crimson his cheeks now were.

"Well err yes anyways I pulled back the curtain all ready to relax and got screamed at. How was I supposed to know MY bathroom was Jeremy's central area for entertaining the ladies? I was mortified Bonnie. It was just as embarrassing as when me and Damon were teenagers, he always did that to me. Father would be out attending to the council and Damon would use our whole house as his naked lair. Don't even get me started on what crazy kind of of

"orgies"

"Um yeah those they are having up there in Damon's room. All I hear are giggling girls and...

" pleasure some moans, Stefan do I have to say all the naughty stuff for you?"

Stefan stuttered for a moment in his embarrassment. "I give you my word they tried inviting me along too." Stefan shuddered. I swear I'm being traumatised all ever again.

Bonnie couldn't hold it in any longer "well maybe stef..." "

"Bonnie Bennet don't even suggest I indulge in that, thank you very much. Seriously what has my brother been teaching you?"

"Anywas in all seriousness I'm sorry I've been ranting it's just you're the only friend I feel comfortable talking to. Only lexi was able to bring me out of my shell, till you that is. Also things between me and Elena have been stressful of late. She doesn't let me out her sight at the moment, me or Damon. It's like since I took that aura potion I'm slowly noticing things about Elena I wasn't aware of before, like how dramatic and selfish she can be. Stefan furrowed his brow before continuing.

"Hey come over later I could do with someone remotely sane to talk to and we should all talk about Katherine. Also you need to witness those two for real to grasp the gravity of my predicament!"

"Hahaha, okay Stef I'll be over in the evening and don't worry about Elena. It's just now that the aura potion is in effect you may see things you've never wanted to see in her before; you know they say love is blind and all. Can you see her aura by the way? It should glow around her form. Just squint and you should see it.

"Yeah it's red black and white. What does that even mean anyways?"

"It's not important right now, we still haven't even come face to face with Katherine yet so..."

"Thanks for listening Bon."

"Anytime Stef and See ya later"

BONNIES POV:

It was weird the last few days Bonnie had spoken to Stefan more than Elena. It was he who filled her in on things back at the boarding house. Elena hadn't visited her once or called. She was glad the aura spell was working now but had hoped they'd have seen Katherine by now. She was also hoping the potion was a quick unveil, they'd look at Elena or Katherine and instantly know what their intentions were and that way they'd know the difference. GUESS NOT.

She could see Elena's aura now though and she wondered what Katherine's would be like. Elena's aura confirmed a lot of things that deep down bonnie always knew. Truth was Bonnie had always seen the true Elena. She knew what she was capable of. Its just when you grow up with someone since you were in diapers it's a strong bond you can't break. Bonnie knew full well that the black in Elena's aura represented the darkness within her. She knew that the darkness fought against the little good in her which was represented by the white. The red eventually meant that the darkness would win over . Bonnie was determined to change this though. She wouldn't lose faith in Elena; she vested 17 years of friendship in the girl.

Bonnie didn't want to freak Stefan out about all this though and she wondered if Damon had seen another side of Elena since the spell. Speaking of Damon, Bonnie thought it was really odd he hadn't been round to wind her up. She sort of missed having a sparring partner. They'd become so close in such a short time and she didn't mind saying she liked him now and she would defend him just like her other friends. He was slowly becoming very important to her. She also hadn't got over how intense things had been at the hospital. He'd been so furious at her. His eyes had spoken volumes about his emotions, although he'd tried to hind it behind that cold stare she'd once believed was the real him. But that night in Damon she'd now seen the real man behind the vampire. She saw fear, worry and anger and she didn't know why, it couldn't be all because of her.

DAMONS POV:

Back at the boarding house Damon finally sunk into the brown leather sofa in the library. He grasped his favourite book, Jack London in one hand and a bottle of Jack Danielle's in the other. He needed to breath, Jeremy definitely was his number one fan at the moment and he wasn't in the mood for the little boy. However he pretended it was fun just to wind Stefan up. Seeing Stefan's dramatic cheerleading mannerisms were a rarity but one he cherished.

He was also struggling with Elena. Sometimes when he looked at her now he'd see something foreign flickering in her eyes, something darker that he couldn't quite put his finger on. But it would be gone in an instant. Not that it changed anything YET. Damon still felt that he would always be curious of Elena. It was kind of one of those things until you try it you don't know if you want it or not. He could also see her aura now not that the sludgy colours meant anything to him. He'd have to ask the little witch about that one.

He smiled momentarily before frowning and clenching his jaw. He missed the little witch not that he hadn't secretly seen her. He'd promised never to go into her house uninvited but the little witch should have known Damon couldn't keep that promise. The last few days he'd snuck into her room just to make sure she was okay and didn't need any more blood. He'd sat on her bed gently stroking her soft chocolate curls. He'd been glad to see she was looking more relaxed. He noticed her skin practically glowed when she slept and the rise and fall of her breathing calmed him somewhat. He enjoyed taking care of her and every night before he left he gently kissed her forehead again ignoring the electric shocks that bestowed him afterwards.

None of this meant he still couldn't be pissed at her though. She was irresponsible and all sacrificing. Damon had never felt so worried in his life. He'd just made friends with her and wasn't ready for anything to happen to her, but it seemed every day meant battling with losing her. This was especially the case since none of them had seen Katherine yet. He knew that meant perilous things ahead. Katherine was vigilant and planned things to the note and he knew when she strikes everything would come falling down in an instant. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but it petrified him, now that he had people he cared about he needed to rip her throat out fast. There wasn't time to mess around with torturing her slowly; he needed to protect his own. His thoughts soon turned to Bonnie again.

"_Asinine, bewildering and bloody infuriating little girl!_"

"Who is?"

"_Oh great here comes the other frustrating girl in my life, what do you want Stefan_?

"Come on Damon it's been a rarity seeing you without Jeremy of late, just thought I'd chill with you for a while."

"_Chill with me! Look Stefan we are brothers so it is my duty to be honest with you and the hard truth is you have never chilled a day in your life. Even when we were kids you walked around with permanent wedgy up your ass. Oh and before I forget you totally missed out last night those girls were up for anything."_

"Maybe I don't like girls who are up for anything."

"_We are not related and how comes I haven't seen you and Elena all lovey dovey of late?_"

Stefan steered clear of the subject opting to push his brother's buttons for once. "Hey maybe I prefer Bonnie, she's sweet, kind and soooo beautiful don't you think?" Stefan was practically beaming his face off.

"_SHUT YOUR FACE!_"" Damon didn't know where it came from.

But Stefan got the answer he wanted. He knew something was brewing. It was friendship for now but in comparison to the friendship he had with Bonnie, there was something serious stirring up between the two. He was just surprised at how blissfully unaware the two were of it.

"Ha I knew it! You totally care for Bonnie and you've been avoiding her because of it."

"_I wasn't aware we even spent that much time together for this to constitute me avoiding her and FYI she is way too fiery for an old man like you to handle._"

" mmmmhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm see come on Damon why do you think you say stuff like that? And I saw how you were at the hospital, you care and I'm glad. Oh and just so you know Bonnies coming over later so you do whatever you gotta do. Hide in your room or go get drunk but I'll know the truth. You want to see her." Stefan winked which caught Damon off by surprise.

ELENAS POV:

Elena paced up and down her room at home. She wasn't sure how she was going to get Bonnie to the ball; she hadn't even seen her in days. But she was going to do it. She was going to let Katherine have Bonnie; it wasn't like she was going to hurt her she reasoned. She was going to have the Salvatore's back and things were going to be normal. She couldn't help but get annoyed thinking of the way the boys would look at her now. They seemed to be looking deeper into her like there was something underneath her glossy surface that they didn't quite like. Stefan was much snappier with her too. "Getting off point Elena" she muttered to herself. "Now how to get Bonnie to the dance? She's hardly thrilled about these kind of things and she's not been that fond of me lately... Oh I know CAROLINE!"

Elena grabbed her phone dialling the beautiful blonde's number.

BONNIES POV:

Bonne jumped out of the shower she felt refreshed and ready to brave the outside. It was a hot sunny day and Bonnie felt like Ben and jerries and a spot of lazing around in the park. Bonnie walked over to her closet pulling out an emerald green halter neck top that revealed her toned stomach nicely. She then put on some lace black leggings and a black jersey skirt followed by some gold wedges and some pentagram earrings. Approving herself in the mirror she grabbed her gold clutch purse and headed to the ice cream store. Once stocked with ample amounts of Ben and Jerries chocolate brownie fudge, she laid herself out in the mystic falls park taking in the sun and feel of the warm grass. It wasn't long till the tranquillity was disrupted however. Bonnie reached into her skirt pocket pulling out her iphone and checking the caller ID.

" CAROLINE!"

"Hey sweetie where you at? I've missed you."

"Mystic Falls Park, Where've you been of late I've missed you much much more?"

"I knew you would I just thought I'd get you to say it hehehe"

"Always so modest watcha doing?"

"I've just finished my yoga and had a shower. Now I think me and my best friend should go shopping. "

"I'm definitely up for that it'll be nice just you and me."

"Oh well her royal highness is coming too. It was her idea she rang me up and said the three of us need quality time together. Like it's our fault she has a Salvatore permanently connected to each arm. I swear she wears them like a bad accessory. Anyways it's the party in the 3 days and we have to get some totally cute outfits."

"About that care bear..."

" Nuh unh BB you are going dateless or not. I WILL drag you! Picture my face right now if you say no."

"Fine fine I can see the pouting and the puppy dog eyes right now and who am I to deny you?"

" yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees I knew I could make you our love is just so great. Okay I'll pick you up at the park in 5 love love."


	10. Chapter 10: Burying those feelings

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

Chapter 10: Burying those feelings.

BONNIES POV:

The car ride to mystic falls mall was relatively peaceful, just Caroline and Bonnie catching up on good times and listening to Rhianna.

"So care bear what's been going on with you since founders? I'm sorry I've been nonexistent I guess all the commotion was too much after grams."

"Oh BB don't worry lovely. I know you have good reason."

Bonnie wished she could tell Caroline everything. She trusted her with her life but it wasn't all her secret to tell.

"Well Matt and I are taking a break" (oh I wonder what could happen hehe)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT why?"

"Well he just said after everything with his mum, Vikki and founder days it's all been so stressful for him .He'd rather be friends till he sorts his head out. He still hopes we can give it a try when things calm down."

"Well I love Matt but my care bear deserves the best and we'll find you the finest."

"Hehehe lets concentrate on you BB.

"Hey why do I need a man when I have you my love?"

"Cute BB!"

They finally pulled up to mall; they were going to meet Elena there. Why she didn't ride with them was beyond perplexing. It was her idea to hang out not theirs in the first place. Bonnie thought it was weird Elena had been distancing herself of late but in a way she was relived she and Caroline could hang out more. They were especially close these days and it was nice to be around someone so relaxed and cheerful. They soon saw Elena standing outside the entrance to mystic's mall. She was dreading the tense atmosphere. The girl hadn't even thanked her for everything she'd done; she'd just expected Bonnie to do it.

ELENAS POV:

"It's time to put my game face on and act like I'm actually happy to see these two." Elena inwardly cursed herself for her comments. She had loved these two since she was a child but guess they were replaceable she reasoned.

"Hey girlies, so excited to see you guys!" she quickly patted them both on the back awkwardly.

"Yeah you too" chimed Caroline, then Bonnie in a less cheerful tone.

"Sorry I haven't come by to see you Bon it's just been hectic with Jeremy."

"Understandable. Now let's just go shop shall we. Bonne muttered but covered it with a happy tone for Caroline's sake.

BONNIES POV:

Bonnie heaved around Caroline's shopping bags. She seemed to have bought something in each store and not even the dress for the party yet.

"Care bear I swear you should cut that credit card up right now!" she whined.

"BB don't speak of such scary things ever."

Elena hadn't really contributed much to the conversation but Bonnie ignored this nearing the last shop on their 6 hour shopping session.

"Omg unique boutique this place always has original pieces and they aren't THAT expensive, let's go ladies."

Bonnie and Elena trailed after the scarily excited blonde who almost skipped into the shop waving her credit card.

Inside the store was an abundance of racks of clothing. Beautiful purple velvet drapery covered the counter and the shelves of bags and accessories. The most striking coloured dresses Bonnie had ever seen lined the racks, picking each up she admired the beading and detail that went into each one. She then ran her hands along the counter feeling the velvet drapery while eyeing the sparkling cocktail rings and earrings. This shop was pure beautiful.

Caroline soon picked out a dress. It was a baby pink colour in a Bandeau style with white jewels and pearls across the plunging neckline.

Elena also came out. She had a black sweetheart styled bodycon. It was covered with floral mesh and Lace** Panelling on the sides and was very sexy but a little slutty Bonnies taste.**

"**I'll knock Stefan and Damon out with this!" She hadn't even realised she'd said it out loud.**

"**Wow Elena! Don't you mean you'll knock Stefan out with it?" said Caroline in a very disgruntled tone. **

**Elena just ignored her as they all decided to continue on shopping.**

Both girls were now raiding the racks throwing dress upon dress into Bonnie's arms and pushing her into the changing cubicle.

"Guys I don't even wanna go to this dance!" she groaned.

"We talked about this BB you will! Your my date remember?"

"Caroline's right you have to go! Elena almost lost her cool.

Bonnie huffed and continued trying on dress after dress until finally she walked out to her two flabbergasted friends.

"What is it that bad?"

"No you look gorgeous Bonnie, like an earthly goddess!" gasped Caroline.

"Yeah you look amazing Bonnie, Elena said almost bitterly.

Bonnie's dress was just above her knees, it was white and corset structured around the top and slightly flowed out under the waist. The waist line had a golden detailing and beading. The white light material contrasted beautifully against her caramel skin and almost made her sparkle. It was perfect but at $100 Bonnie sighed before going back to the changing room to take it off.

"No way Bon you're having that dress!" yelled Caroline snatching it from her and running to the checkout.

Bonnie was so grateful for Caroline and knew she had to go to the dance now and would probably owe Caroline for at least a year.

The girls then said bye to Elena who again left by herself.

"What the hell is with her BB? She shouldn't have bothered coming if she wasn't going to even enjoy it!"

"I don't know what's going on but I feel bad for her." Bonnie really did and she didn't know why but she felt sad and guilty.

"Why? And you always do even when you know she's being nasty."

"Okay okay lets just go get some dinner at the grill and then you can you drop me back home."

Caroline soon dropped of Bonnie. Bonnie quickly ran into her house placing her new dress carefully onto her bed. She then grabbed her car keys and ran out to her little prius, ready to see Stefan and honestly Damon too.

When Bonnie arrived at the boarding house she could hear the commotion even before knocking on the door. The door quickly flew open and Bonnie was greeted by a very sly looking Jeremy.

"Well Hi ya Bon! Nice to see you finally dropped by."

He guided Bonnie into the living room his hand firmly round her waist. She soon saw Stefan collapsed on the sofa burying his face into one of the cushions. Obviously Jeremy was truly too much for him and she still couldn't see Damon either.

Bonnie glided her way over to Stefan gently massaging his back till he looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Now Jeremy have you been warring poor Stefan out?"She reprimanded him, shaking one finger in his direction.

"Oh come on Bon I'm a new vampire. I have all this energy and a new lease of life and Stefan won't play with me!"

"Wow you sound like..."

DAMONS POV:

"Like moi" Damon strutted down the stairs into the room directing his smirking face in Bonnie's direction. "How is my lovely little witch today then?"

"I'm surprised you care stranger." Damon knew she was referring to the fact he hadn't been by to terrorize her.

"Hey guys still here." Jeremy stepped in between the couple to Damon's total disliking.

"_Yes it's becoming rather irritating having this little mini me with not even half my looks and charms parading around_." He ogled Bonnie taking in her tight toned stomach which looked amazing against her green halter he thought. Damon continued to admire her not taking his eyes off of hers for too long and not once looking at the boy trying to get in between them.

"Hey hey Bonnie! Who do you think is better looking me or Damon?" Jeremy interrupted again smiling smugly at Damon who just scoffed.

BONNIED POV:

Bonnie looked between the two flabbergasted before turning to Stefan

"Wow I see you what you mean!"

"Anyways Bonnie" came Jeremy's voice as he picked Bonnie up off the floor showing off his strength "I hear it's you I have to thank for saving me and I think I'll thank you by making you dinner. What do ya say?"

"She says PUT HER DOWN MORON!" came Damon's once again seething voice.

"Why don't you make me?" the younger vampire challenged thoroughly enjoying aggravating Damon.

Bonnie sensed this could get dangerous fast as Damon made a grab for her out of Jeremy's hands. The younger vampire moved at vampire speed with Bonnie, throwing her onto his back and giving her a piggy back.

"Stop this at one pleaaaaaase!" Bonnie pleaded feeling rather sick.

Stefan now intervened helping Damon corner the annoying boy. They got Bonnie out of his grip and then tackled him to the floor. Bonnie couldn't help feel gleeful watching them actually act like brothers for once, double teaming Jeremy.

Once all the commotion dyed down they let Jeremy off the floor. He simply jumped up laughing. Then before Bonnie could see it happen he came in front of her and pecked her on the lips before zooming off.

Bonnie didn't understand what that was all about but noticed Damon's nostrils flaring again.

"_Looks like the little boy has a crush on you, I assure you though honey you need a real man. I could open your eyes up to a whole new world of excitement and pleasures little one. Oh and I think since the little runt managed to kiss those juicy lips of yours it's only fair._.." Damon winked edging closer and closer.

Bonnie did not relent moving challengingly close to him as well.

"Simmer down, why don't you go take a cold shower HONEY!"

"_Join me_" he gestured they leave the room.

"Oh please." Bonnie nodded her head utterly entertained.

The humorous atmosphere was soon broken though by Stefan clearing his throat.

"Now guys we need to talk about Katherine, Lets all sit down."

DAMONS POV:

Damon actually listened, sitting next to Bonnie on the couch eyes flickering with mischief. He was feeling butterflies in stomach and with no idea why. He was also raging he swore if his eyes could have turned green they really would have. How Jeremy could dare put his hands all over Bonnie. He felt territorial over her now. Maybe it was just because they were friends he reasoned but he knew he never felt territorial of anyone else.

STEFANS POV:

"Aright so Katherine hasn't shown her face in a long while. This can only mean whatever she's planning is going to hit us like a tonne of bricks when she actually strikes. We need to think smart find her and strike first. He continued "Damon has already seen Katherine she posed as Elena and he was stupid enough to believe it"

Before Stefan could go on and Bonnie even knew it Damon was pinning Stefan to the opposite wall repeatedly thudding his head against it.

BONNIES POV:

"Stop it right now Damon" she grabbed his arm. When he didn't respond she placed both her hands on his face trying to get him to look at her. But he was too furious and his face had even transformed. He continued to tighten his grip on Stefan and when she tried rubbing Damon's back gently to calm him down, he turned abruptly and pushed her away.

DAMONS POV:

He hadn't meant the force that came out but Bonnie slid quite a distance across the floor. Bonnie looked at him infuriated. Damon walked a few steps towards her about to help her up but then turned on his heels and walked off. He cared too much right now that it was just too hard so he chose to run.

STEFAN POV:

Stefan quickly helped Bonnie up while Bonnie screamed up the stairs.

"Seriously that child needs to control himself and I'm sorry Stefan but I want to go home now."

Stefan sighed leaving the house as well he needed to hunt. He knew his brother was just having difficulty with his knew bond with Bonnie and that's why he acted the way he did by running away. Further he knew he hadn't meant to hurt her. He'd been too caught up in his rage towards Stefan that he probably hadn't even noticed she was there anymore. Stefan knew mentioning Katherine was a sore spot the minute he said it. He now just hoped they could work it out soon. They all needed to act as a team to overcome Katherine or she'd pick on their weaknesses and divide them easily.

DAMONS POV:

Damon couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, she'd just been trying to help and he'd hurt her. It had been unintentionally but he had still promised never to hurt her again. He wished he could take it back. Before Damon could continue beating himself up dainty hands wrapped around his waist. He turned excited to see if Bonnie had come back but it was Elena. Damon couldn't tackle the feelings he had after pushing Bonnie so he decided to ignore them and what better way to forget. He turned to smile at Elena.

"_Well hello princess Stefan's not here_."

"I know that silly."

"_Well then?"_

"I just wanted to say you should come to the dance.

"_And why would I bother?"_

"Because I promise to save several dances just for you".

"_Intriguing maybe I will_."

Damon continued to block out Bonnie and grinned at the thought of people seeing him dancing with Elena.

Katherine had never been seen out with him. Everyone always saw her with the golden and more respected brother. Damon always used to think people laughed at him and thought he was a joke. If Katherine had only been seen out in public with him he could have proved himself. He could have shown them he could get a beautiful and highly reputable woman. But it had never been the case. Maybe at the dance he could prove himself with Elena instead.

**AN: Sorry if this was boring. The good stuff is about to come I assure you. Next chapter is the dance. There'll be Bamon passion, Elena's mind games and Katherine and her deceitful plan being executed. Also a certain other character may discover feelings brewing for someone else at the dance. **


	11. Chapter 11: Dances & deciet part 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Okay so I hope it's not disappointing. Also I know some people don't like the way I portrayed Elena and to tell you the truth even I feel sorry for her now lol. So I was just wondering what people preferred? I was thinking she could see the error in her ways and make amends. Certain events may make her realise just how important Bonnie is to her. Or I can continue her down the evil path. Up to you guys**

**Also i know the italics thing was confusing so I've stopped it. I was new to it all and was using it in the completely wrong place I guess. **

**Anyways thank you guys and hope you enjoy **** and omg will season 2 hurry up **

Chapter 11: Dances and deceit part 1

At the boarding house.

The dance was finally here. Elena couldn't help but feel edgy as she tucked the vile Katherine had given her into her black clutch purse. She was nervous for several reasons, she knew how loyal Bonnie had been over the year and since the Salvatore's she hadn't been returning that loyalty. She also knew she was steering away from the little good in her with her current decisions and she wondered if Bonnie had always been her moral compass. She queried whether the distance between them had caused this change in herself. Elena took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her lace panel bodycon dress, 4inch black stilettos and crimson red lipstick. She wasn't sure if she liked what she saw but as soon as the feeling appeared it faded just as quick.

Stefan finally entered the room wrapping his arms tenderly around her waist. Looking in the mirror they looked picture perfect together with Stefan wearing a black Italian blazer, pants Armani shoes and a matching red shirt the same colour as Elena's lipstick. His hair was spiky as usual and for a moment they just looked at their reflections ignoring the cracks under the surface.

Damon was ecstatic. He wasn't sure if it was truly about Elena or more about showing everyone he didn't just pull the easy girls or the desperate housewives. He wanted to show he could get the best there was and not just for a one night stand. He needed to show that he could keep her because she was truly interested in his conversation, his personality, the whole package. His father may have died long ago but he was still relived at the chance to prove to everyone else that he was worthy. Damon took a quick shower trying hard not to let his wet wavy locks drip all over his new black silk blazer. He wore a crisp white shirt underneath and a black silk tie. He finally put on his black pants that clung to his slim hips and a pair Calvin Kline shoes. He left his hair messy as was and was all ready to go.

"whoop whoop lookin smashin D!"

"Oh for the love of Satan himself, what do you want little boy"

Damon was truly tired of Jeremy staying with them and after being on the receiving end he could finally understand how his own behaviour impacted Stefan.

"Actually D I wanted your opinion, want to make an impression on a certain green eyed beauty I've always had a crush on."

Truth was Jeremy always had a soft spot for Bonnie since they were kids. However in the past he would never have acted upon and he always thought she was out of his league. He'd thus settled for Vikki although in the end he had loved her. It was just a bonus annoying Damon he felt it was Damon's responsibility to put up with him since it had been his fault he was in this mess. He doubted if Vikki was alive it would have happened. He most certainly wouldn't have met and lost Anna. He'd decided he wasn't going to lose another girl he cared about not this time. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he gestured for Damon to look at what he was wearing. He'd worn a purple shirt and dark faded jeans, casual as usual.

Damon looked at him with sheer exasperation written all over his face.

"If you're talking about Bonnie you can back the fuck off! She won't be interested!"

"And you know this because?"

"I know her is all, I know what's she needs and it isn't some newbie underage vampire crushing on her!" Damon stormed out of his room purposely smacking into Jeremy on his way out.

Meanwhile at Bonnies house:

Bonnie chuckled struggling not to collapse on the floor as she watched Caroline dance and sing around her bedroom.

"You drive me crazy I just can't sleep. I'm so excited I live to be whoa whoa crazy..." Caroline squealed in Bonnies face holding up her hair brush as a microphone, her pink baby doll dress swaying around elegantly.

"Someone had definitely drunk too much cherry aid this evening" Bonnie reprimanded.

"You mean vodka BBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Sit down care bear I still need to do your hair." she chuckled at her blonde best friend who never failed to make her laugh. Caroline obliged and Bonnie soon managed to curl her hair into lose waves with a pearl band in the front. Caroline then slipped on her white platforms and grabbed Bonnie.

"Your turn BB lets sex you up!"

Bonnie couldn't help the snort that escaped as this was said. Caroline pulled Bonnies long chocolate locks on top of her head letting some of the curly strands cascade down. She then put a gold beaded tiara clip in the front to hold it all together. Bonnie slipped on her white corset dress followed by her gold leaf earrings and necklace. She then slid on her gold gladiator wedges and grasped her clutch purse under her arm. She really did look like a Greek goddess.

"All ready to go BB?"

Bonnie took one last look in the mirror shocked at what she saw. She'd never been one to think she stood out against Caroline or Elena but tonight she knew she looked good. The black eyeliner and mascara made her emerald eyes pop and her whole outfit made her look elegant but still with a little spunk. Bonnie couldn't help think the night was looking up.

Damon, Stefan and Elena entered the fully crowed Lockwood home; Jeremy had zoomed off in search of Bonnie pretty much after they parked the car. The hall was already filled with dancing youths and the entire town was present. Elena waved at Jenna and Alaric who appeared to be trying to dance coolly to the rock band that was playing up on stage. Elena kept her eye out for Bonnie and Caroline the whole time. She then turned to Stefan curtsying

"Mr Salvatore would you like to dance?"

"Well I would be honoured to Ms Gilbert." Stefan bowed taking her hand tenderly and leading them into the dance floor leaving Damon all by himself. The happy couple proceeded to dance and Damon couldn't help but wonder when it would be his turn? He swaggered up to the bar in an attempt to pass the time.

"Jack Danielle's please, just keep them coming!" He downed his drink searching the crowd for Bonnie. He wondered if she was still mad at him for pushing her but he hoped she'd known he hadn't meant to hurt her. He really didn't want all the progress they'd made to have been for nothing. Damon continued to order drink after drink and had completely lost count. It was now an hour into the dance and Elena still hadn't even looked his way let alone danced with him. Maybe she'd forgotten he thought or maybe she'd asked him there as a joke. Damon was becoming increasingly pissed even Jeremy was dancing with girl after girl same for the Tyler fool he loathed.

Jenna soon approached him at the bar smiling brightly. She was very young and sweet looking you could hardly believe she was Elena's aunt but more her sister. Jenna was adamant to make sure Damon knew that Elena and Stefan were together and that he should not interfere. Seeing them kissing on the porch weeks ago had seriously pissed her off and disappointed her.

"Don't they look just right together Damon?"

Damon couldn't deal with this right now so turned back to the bar ignoring her.

"Oh come on cheer up you'll find someone soon. I've seen you with most of the girls in this town at some time or another it's not like you're ever alone."

"Is that what people think of me? That I'm some kind of slut? Damon pushed passed Jenna grabbing some punch on the way up to Stefan and Elena.

"Excuse me brother I'm owed a dance" Damon squeezed passed his brother grabbing Elena's arm.

"Brother your drunk and you stink of booze go home please or sit down for a while."

"No! Elena and I are going to dance!"

"Damon your attracting attention it's embarrassing!"

"You said we could dance, I'm not asking for much."

"It wasn't some kind of declaration of promise. I said if you came maybe we'd dance."

"You enjoy this don't you, having me at your beck and call, eating up every word you say? You thrive on it just like Katherine!"

"Look if it means that much let's dance" she grabbed his hand nodding at him reassuringly.

"NO. DON'T. TOUCH. ME!"

Damon stumbled off the dance floor paranoid that all eyes were on him when they really weren't. He felt sick to his stomach and was about to leave when the doors flew open.

Bonnie couldn't believe it when she entered the Lockwood's hall. The crystal chandeliers were sparkling and the drapes had been changed to white silk. There were pink, purple, blue, red and even black roses scattered across the room and the floor had been covered with a glittering white surface to dance on. There were even rows of tables cramped full of food from pizza to hog roast as well as a punch waterfall and chocolate fountain. Finally there was a fairly lit bar covered in an assortment of cocktails. Caroline was now beaming and pulling Bonnie towards Tyler and Matt.

"Hey girlies looking good" said a very husky voiced Tyler who's attention was mostly on the top corset half of Bonnies dress.

"Tyler Lockwood how can you look at me like that? We used to play naked in your paddling pool remember?

"Well Bonnie you look kinda different now if ya know what I mean?"

"The whole world knows what you mean." said a highly embarrassed Matt.

"Let's just dance guys." jumped Caroline as Matt took her hand laughing at her enthusiasm. It seemed the two were completely content with just being friends.

Tyler soon guided Bonnie to the dance floor wrapping his arms tightly around her hips. He spun her around grinding onto her to the fast paces sound of 3HO!'S touching on my.

Across the room Damon looked enraged. How dare anyone think they were worthy of dancing with Bonnie Bennet. Damon continued to seethe. As far as Damon was concerned no one was good enough for Bonnie she was too pure, untouched and loyal. She'd turned out to be everything Katherine had pretended to be. Damon could clearly see Bonnie was the kind of girl who loved one person and only one and she'd give all she had and could to that one person.

Damon had now drunk another 3 vodkas and although a vampire threshold was high it wasn't that high. He was now jittering around tapping his foot almost twitching to storm over to Tyler and rip his hands from Bonnie. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he wanted to lock Bonnie away from Tyler, Jeremy and any other guy who dared look at her. These feelings and ideas only amplified as he watched Jeremy approach her.

"Hey hey Bon Bon! Been looking for you everywhere." Jeremy swaggered in between Tyler and Bonnie.

"Hey loser get lost we are dancing!"

"Oh Tyler so original!" Jeremy's eyes suddenly widened as he glared in to Tyler's which momentarily flashed orange. "GO! Leave now and bother bonnie for the rest of the night."

As soon as Tyler was out of the way, Bonnie slapped Jeremy upside the head. She was completely unaware that Damon was laughing at this from across the room.

"What was that for Bon?" Jeremy pouted at his long time crush.

"I have several bones to pick with you Jere."

Damon continued to watch the show, he did enjoy Bonnie's stern tone, and it never failed to make him hot and bothered.

"First of all you are not to compel our friends ever again!"

"Tyler is not my friend."

"Jeremy Gilbert! Secondly what was all the at the boarding house? I am not some toy you can carry around and play games with to exasperate Stefan and Damon. Lastly that kiss hardly gentlemanly behaviour Mr?"

"Look I'm sorry for all that, being a new vampire..." he whispered in her ear "makes me a little hyper and energetic. I guess I get carried away with my ideas. Please forgive me Bon Bon."

"Well you have been a cute pain for as long as I've known you so I guess that trait just amplified as you got turned. Stefan says anything you feel before becomes even more heightened."

"Hey I wonder how serious Stefan used to be coz that brooding forehead of his..."

"hehehe you know I think the forehead thing has more to do with Damon and now you."

"Hey come let's dance, I'm even better than before I was turned, guess that got improved too.

"hahaa I remember you're dancing when I escorted you to your 6th grade dance, you stepped all over me and didn't know where to put your hands."

"Well I know where to put them now." he winked and swirled Bonnie around and she couldn't deny he had improved.

While Jeremy twirled Bonnie around she finally caught Damon in the crowd, not that it was hard to notice him. Bonnie took in his appearance and his black silk blazer that Bonnie found herself just wanting to touch. He'd also left his hair messy and untamed just like his personality she thought.

Bonnie observed him. He seemed a little tense and upset. She hadn't forgiven him for pushing her but she couldn't deny the sympathy she felt for him.

Damon's eyes fixated on hers even from across the room but he didn't move. He didn't want to humiliate himself like he had just with Elena. So he just stood there taking in her face, observing for any traces of anger but her saw none.

Elena had tried to resume dancing with Stefan but he was less than impressed.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"What's wrong? You actually don't realise you've done anything wrong do you?" Stefan frantically shook his head in disbelief. "Do you even know you lead my brother on? I may not get along with him all the time or approve of his want for you but he is my brother and I will not see him treated like this. You treat him like a backup, a dirty secret and if you knew what our farther was like towards him you'd know how badly rejection is for him. I think you should leave us alone for a while Elena."

"Stefan, no it's not meant to be like this. I didn't mean it. I love you and I care for Damon. This really wasn't my intention. Things just get a little out of control with me sometimes. You have a dark side; you both do and maybe so do I. You can help me Stefan just as I did with your blood hunger."

"Maybe your right but just for tonight I need some space okay? We'll continue this tomorrow I promise."

Elena smiled weakly at him before he disappeared. She couldn't believe it. Did she really not realise what she was doing. She needed to stop. That was what would save her relationship with the Salvatore's and Bonnie. It was decided she wound not go through with Katherine's plan.

Stefan was about to leave the dance when a chipper blonde bounced her way up to him.

"Caroline, how nice to see you. How have you been?"

"Great Stef just great" she said out of breath from all the dancing. "And where are you off to an hour and half into this amazing dance?"

"Well I think I'm done for the night Caroline, had enough drama for one evening."

"Oh Stef I cannot possibly let you leave so early come on let's dance, I promise it'll be drama free." her smile genuinely did lift the heavy mood he'd been so he decided why not.

"Yay!"

Caroline gently took Stefan's hand wrapping her arms around his neck as they glided softly to the music.

"It's good your having fun Stefan, I'm glad you Elena and Bon and are all getting along again. I know something was wrong but I understand it was something I'm not meant to know about. Although Stefan I assure you I would understand. I want to be good friends with you too you know? Also Bonnie means the world to me so it's my duty to tell you you need to encourage Elena to be a better friend to her. She'll listen to you. Now I promised you fun" she twirled in his arms putting her hands on his chest as she mouthed the lyrics of the song to him making him genuinely chuckle at her passion for the song.

Stefan was definitely impressed. Bar Bonnie no one gave Caroline enough credit. She was very perceptive and sensitive. She also knew when to lighten the mood. He didn't doubt her words and he really thought she would understand the situation if given the chance. He also couldn't doubt how sweet she looked tonight. Stefan continued to dance with Caroline forgetting all his troubles.

Bonnie was getting worn out by Jeremy's new energy and soon excused herself, walking towards the ladies room. This didn't go unnoticed by Damon who quickly followed shuffling one foot in front of the other. He knew he was wasted but why stop now he thought, holding the bottle of jack Daniel's close to his chest. He quickly peered around the corridor and used hypersensitive hearing to make sure Bonnie was the only one in the bathroom.

Bonnie looked at herself she was completely rosy cheeked and flustered from all the dancing. She felt exhilarated and happy she'd agreed to come. She was grateful she had ignored her previous feelings that day. Earlier she'd felt warning signals about going to the dance. She'd even had the most disturbing dream. Bonnies dream had been deeply confusing and any interpretation she threw on it didn't make sense to her.

The dream had shown the empty dance hall. All the lights had been out and there was complete silence. Suddenly a spotlight had come on and Bonnie was left starring at a tense Stefan. He appeared to be looking at a figure behind her that she couldn't see. Then another spotlight flickered on revealing Damon bearing his fangs again at the figure in the distance. Elena was the most mystifying. She'd looked down at the floor refusing to meet Bonnies gaze. She then turned and walked out of the hall. Bonnie screamed her name but it didn't help and soon Damon and Stefan faded into the dark too. Suddenly arms grabbed Bonnie's waist from behind as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Be careful" Bonnie turned around abruptly to meet Emily's stern gaze. Hands again wrapped around her. She turned again to see grams.

"Grams grams it's you you're..."

Grams finger came up over Bonnie's lips shushing her before she uttered.

"Who you trust"

With that's Emily and grams were both gone and Bonnie was left in the dark, the figure she couldn't see cackling, the voice echoing in all directions.

Bonnie hadn't known what it all meant. Did it mean that she couldn't trust Stefan and Damon? It couldn't possibly mean Elena, no not Elena. But why had Elena turned her back on her. Maybe it was because Elena wasn't turning her back on her, maybe she was turning her back on the Salvatore's because she no longer trusted them. It was just too much for Bonnie to interpret so for once she decided she'd ignore her magic.

Bonnie finally looked up clenching her chest as she realised her reflection wasn't the only one there anymore. She whipped around to be met by Damon's intense icy eyes which seemed to be a little out of focus and dilated. The Jack Danielle's and strong perfume scent coming from him was enough of a clue he was drunk. She noticed he was clenching his jaw too, but not in anger. He looked as if he was trying to stop himself from showing that he was indeed hurt. He didn't speak instead he just stared at her, leaning against the wall for support.

Bonnie became instantly irritated as his eyes burned holes into her. She appreciated something had upset him but really his stubborn efforts at appearing nonchalant were infuriating. Coming closer to him, ignoring the alcoholic smell she began to poke him in the chest.

"What. not. even. an. apology. You . are. Such. a. Child!"

Damon just lost it grabbing her around the waist he picked her lightly off the floor and guided her towards the bathroom wall. He backed her in imprisoning her with his arms on either side of her. Bonnie could feel his warm breath on her face as he began ranting in her face.

"Look I'm sorry I pushed you is that what you want me to say? Sorry, sorry, sorry. It's not like you'll believe me. I'm not the golden brother anyone believes. You know what is it with you people? What is it that makes Stefan so much better than me? What is it that makes girls want to fuck me and then leave me? What is it that makes you guys want to get to know Stefan deeply and spend time with him? Father was the same, he hated me. You're all the same Bonnie!" Damon struggled to keep his eyes from revealing his true feelings as they continued to well up. Alcohol really wasn't his best friend he thought.

"Damon shhhh shhhh. Bonnie tried to hush him. She placed one hand on his back gently rubbing circular patterns. She then combed her other hand soothingly through his dark messy locks before continuing. "No one thinks Stefan is better than you."

"YES THEY DO DAMMIT" His grip tightened not wanting to let her go and not wanting the relaxing feeling her hands caused to stop.

"Well I DON'T. Stefan is not better than you. I know full well what he is capable of, that he could be bad if he chose. Just as I know you are capable of good if you stopped being such a stubborn ass. My point is that you just need to be yourself. Don't let anyone else judge your value because you are worth it Damon. Your father was wrong about you. He is the failure, the pathetic one for not appreciating you, it is his loss not yours. Bonnie's eyes stared deeply into his pouring as much reassurance as she could into him. "Come on I know all about low life fathers."

Damon didn't know what to do; she'd said the one thing he'd needed to hear his whole life. He gently stroked Bonnie's cheek taking in her beauty and sincerity.

Bonnie quickly intertwined her hand with Damon's.

"Come on" she whispered "we are going to get you some coffee. That does work on vampire's right? And then we are going to dance."

"You know I really have a thing for you dominating me?

Damon genuinely smiled as he tightened his grip on Bonnie's waist as she supported his weight and lead him to get coffee. Damon downed 3 cups full instantly eager to get on the dance floor.

He draped his arms possessively around Bonnie's waist pressing her into his chest. She felt so warm and fragile against his tall muscular frame. He wanted to keep her there protected. Bonnie clung to Damon's neck, getting on her tiptoes as her heels still didn't help her match his height. The song howl by Florence and the machine soon filled the room as they swayed in tune to the music. Damon barely took his eyes off of her glittering emerald green orbs but when he did he couldn't help but take in her rosy pink full lips. They had this little curve to them that Damon found so captivating. He couldn't also deny that white was an amazing colour on bonnie. It just made her glow especially under the sparking chandeliers. He was never one for fairy tale moments but tonight he appreciated it and for the first time in 145 years Damon felt worthy. She was the most precious and out of his league girl in his opinion but here she was dancing with him and not hiding it from anyone.

He couldn't help but overhear the comments of onlookers. One girl was even whining about how flawless they looked together. However Damon found it didn't matter, Bonnies acceptance alone had been enough. Damon started to wonder if this really could be friendship because right now what he felt was so much more. Bonnie then leaned into his chest gently nuzzling her nose against him. Damon couldn't imagine anything better. Well okay this was Damon so he couldn't help but think what sex with Bonnie would be like.

It was too good to be true. Elena had made her decision not to help Katherine. The good in her had won over, that was until she saw Caroline dancing with Stefan and Bonnie with Damon. It was like a switch kept getting triggered in her head and here it went off again. Like Stefan's blood hunger Elena was seriously struggling. She hadn't even noticed she was walking towards the cocktail bar. She carefully poured some of the fluid from Katherine's vile into a pina colada she charmed the bar tender out of. She then got a whisky for Damon and headed over.

"Hey guys glad to see you getting along. I know you're both not very impressed with me at the moment but here's a peace offering."

"Thanks Elena, I think Damon's had enough though but I'm pretty thirsty. Hey did you want to cut in?"

"NO!" Damon all but screamed.

"Yeah its okay you guys have fun."

Elena walked away watching as Bonnie sipped at her drink.

IT HAD BEGUN.


	12. Chapter 12: Dances & deceit part 2

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

Chapter 12: Dances and deceit part 2

Bonnie finished her drink while Damon analysed her every move. Soon the pussy cat dolls don't ya wish came on and Bonnie had an urge to dance. She grabbed Damon by the waste and began to dance seductively in front of him. Her hair swayed like a halo about her head as more locks fell down and her dress twirled about her elegantly. She waved her hands in the air, occasionally combing them through Damon's hair.

"Wehey my little witch I knew you had a dirty side. What took you so damn long to let me see it?"

He pulled her into him by the hips, swaying into her while sneakily placing his hand on her butt for a quick feel. Spinning her around ever so gently he pressed himself against her. He enjoyed how she rubbed against him. It was all so mesmerizing and her whole body emanated a heat that warmed Damon to the core. Damon wouldn't deny that his primal need to take her then and there was bursting to the surface. Watching her was definitely made him hard.

Bonnie couldn't stop she was so buzzed. She just wanted to dance and dance. She was burning and could feel the blood rushing to her head with every move she made. She grabbed Damon once again caressing the hair at the nape of his neck and wriggling her hips into his repeatedly bumping into his groin. She felt how hard he was which would scare her any other day but not tonight. Bonnie pressed any distance between them away and swiftly put her hands on Damon's crotch to Damon's complete surprise.

"Well hello, this makes one hell of a PDA little witch!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Damon." she battered her eyelashes innocently.

"I think we should take this off the dance floor little one before I burst out of my pants."

"Okay big one." Bonnie winked which received a genuine burst of laughter from Damon.

They found their way over to a draped off area. Damon tried to put Bonnie into a seat but she was determined to sit on his lap. She grabbed a black rose from one of the tables and started waving it in his face.

"Look Damon its black, that's your favourite colour."

She lightly bounced up and down and Damon could definitely say he was enjoying himself, but was slightly concerned. She was slightly tipsy no he'd go as far as to say she was on something but when did that happen?

Elena watched from across the room as Bonnie became more and more lucid. It was time for round two. She grabbed a glass of water tipping more of the potion into it.

"Honey as much as I love this lap dance, I think you need to slow down or I may have to fuck you right here." Damon joked but inwardly wanted to get her some fresh air something in his gut was warning him.

" Hehe" Bonnie hiccupped but she was secretly worried about her behaviour. A small part of her was still aware and there to know what was happening but an even bigger part of her couldn't stop feeling weird.

"Hey Bon bon are you okay?" came Elena's concerned voice. "Here you should drink some of this." Elena pushed the glass of water toward Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie hit it away "No Lena I'm not thirsty!"

"I think you should listen to Elena little witch." Damon said bitterly. He didn't want to be near Elena right now and he sure as hell didn't need her help to look after Bonnie. However his worry for Bonnie was greater so he didn't pick a fight.

Bonnie let Elena press the glass to her lips once again as she quickly sipped it down.

"Lena can you get care bear for me please?"

"Sure I can sweaty be right back." What was in that stuff Elena thought? She hoped it wasn't damaging Bonnie. Katherine had promised not to hurt her so it was bound to be okay right?

The last drink kicked in and Bonnie no longer felt buzzed anymore. She couldn't' even here the words coming out of her mouth. All she could here was a thundering bundle of noise. She turned to Damon whose icy eyes were filled with trepidation. So he realised it too? She thought. She wasn't herself and she wasn't okay. She attempted to speak but had no idea what she was saying.

"Bonnie I think something's dangerously wrong here, maybe your powers are causing this but I feel this is all off the mark. I need to get you out of where NOW!"

"Damon" Bonnie placed her hands on the sides of his face stoking him "you have really blue eyes and you smell lovely but I have no idea what you just said." she slurred.

"Okay that's it we are getting Stefan and taking you to the boarding house.

He gripped her tight as she attempted to walk, fumbling a little Bonnie felt everything going blurry. She was spinning or the room was and colours all merged into one. Bonnie needed to get out she turned abruptly on Damon.

"Damon" she breathed heavily gripping his tie she started to cry. "Please help me Damon."

"Bonnie" he held her close "please tell me what you feel I can't help you unless I know. His heart was breaking at not be able to feel her pain.

"Hot so hot Damon, please take it off!"She tugged at her dress. "I can't breathe Damon."

She continued to cry.

Damon felt helpless and enraged. What had caused this? Whatever it was would pay? If it was her magic then he'd never let her use it again.

Caroline quickly appeared with Elena and Stefan in toe.

Bonnie what's going on?" Caroline rubbed her best friend's shoulders.

"I can't breathe care bear. Please guys just get me out of here please guys." Her pleas were so painful to hear that Damon grabbed his brother aggressively.

"Stephan help me do something anything. This is all so not normal! It's not just some sorority girl rooffie stunt gone wrong. This is serious!"

"You think it's magic?"

"I don't know but we need to get her to the boarding house cool her down at the very least, she feels as hot as fire. Stefan we can't let anything happen to her, not her Stefan not now."

They both looked towards Bonnie whose skin was glistening with sweat her eyes were unfocused and a darker shade of green.

Stefan and Damon tried to carry Bonnie out but the crowd that had formed around her were making it very difficult.

"Everyone's whispering! There talking about me!"

"Bonnie shhhhhh i promise you everything's going to be okay. You have my word Bonnie." Damon clenched her hand tightly.

Soon Tyler and Matt came to help Bonnie but Damon's grasp just got tighter on her.

"Ow!"

Stefan noticed his brother's possessiveness and assured the boys to back off.

Caroline soon stepped infront "I'm calling my mum she's been drugged or poisoned I know it, mum can help, we need a hospital not to take her home!" Caroline hit at Stefan's arm for him to listen.

"Here give her this." Elena placed another glass of water in Caroline's hand containing the last of the vile. She hated seeing her friend like this but she'd come so far with the plan.

Bonnie took it from Caroline drinking every last drop and that was it she was going to be sick. She pushed Damon away and stumbled out of the hall towards the bathrooms.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline all tried to follow but Elena stopped them.

"It's okay it'll take her." Elena led Bonnie into the bathroom.

"Lena make it stop!"

"It's going to be alright" she massaged her back and then helped Bonnie splash cold water onto her face.

"You won't get hurt Bonnie it'll all be over soon, she'll take good care of you."

"What Lena who?"

Suddenly the door flew open to one of the cubicles. Bonnie looked up confused she could see two Elena's, but she couldn't tell if it was just because her vision was blurry. Then Elena came toward her, kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry." and then turned to leave the bathroom.

"Elena" she screamed.

The other Elena stayed and she soon realised this wasn't a blur.

The last thing she heard was a cackle before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: What makes you so special?

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

AN: I can see a bit of text missing on upload. It should say I WILL NOT HELP YOU! I hope nothing else is missing from the 3 chapters I put up today :s

Chapter 13: what makes you so special?

Bonnie woke up in a huge soft bed. The purple satin sheets felt so soft against her aching body. She felt hung over and her head was throbbing. The events of last night all spiralled around in her mind unable to form one coherent memory. For a moment she thought she was back at the boarding house, it was the same style four poster bed, rich coloured purple drapery and old antique furniture. However when Bonnie properly refocused she knew that wasn't true. Her fears were confirmed as a knock came at the door.

"Well hello darlin, I can't believe I finally get the pleasure of your company."

Katherine put on her most friendly smile as she did in truth want to be Bonnie's friend. She wanted her on her side just like Emily. The Bennett's were a rarity, no a one off and one she'd never been able to come across again in her centuries of roaming the world. Katherine took Bonnies hand, softly caressing it to show she would not harm her unnecessarily.

"Look sweet heart I only want to be your friend, to take care of you."

"Oh please you want to use me just like you use everyone: Stefan, Damon, Emily, and Pearl. Should I go on?"

"I assure you Bonnie you mean more to me than any of those fools put together. Now look I've given you a new home. See its beautiful and all yours if you want it. She walked to the mahogany closets opening them to reveal an abundance of expensive clothes. "I even bought you an iPod, TV and a laptop, it's all for you Bonnie."

Bonnie couldn't help but shudder Katherine had been described to her in many ways: Attractive, funny, and dangerous but no one mentioned creepy and downright bordering on same sex tendencies at times, from the way she was now eyeing Bonnie.

"Why. Just explain to me why you are doing this?"

"Because you Bonnie Bennet are very special, Emily made sure of that."

Inwardly Bonnie hoped she didn't know. She'd been hiding something from everyone about her spells. She hadn't even told Elena. She had been afraid since the day she found out about the secret that something like this would happen. That's why even when she and Damon were doing the spells she hadn't mentioned it. Grams had always told her her life depended on keeping that secret but now it turned out Katherine already knew. It couldn't be. If so this was it for Bonnie. She'd never break free.

"How" she asked curiously pretending to be clueless as to what Katherine was talking about.

"Emily's spells are brilliant and innovative of course but that is not all. They are unique. She ensured they cannot be replicated easily. Every spell she ever did she put herself into it literally. She put a small bit of blood into each one. Every spell since then and the originals require the blood of a Bennet to work. That's where you come in Babe and don't even pretend you didn't know."

"How did you know all of this? Emily never would have told you as the line were sworn to secrecy for our own protection."

"I'm a vampire honey i smelt it each time. So I connected the dots."

"But Damon..."

"Damon is a naive little boy even after centuries on this planet. He hasn't got the brains to think that far ahead, to put things together like that. Now I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I mean I thought friends listen to each other Bonnie. Anyways this all means that you're the only one who can replicate such spells as the one that enables vampire to walk in the sun. After the tomb vampires were locked up I travelled for a century and the half and never found another like us. I've also seen the other tricks you've got up your sleeve. I mean stopping time sheer brilliance. You know I'm so proud of you. I knew as a child you were something unique, something special but I never envisioned this."

"So what you want my help so you can make more boy toys like Damon and Stefan? That is what you used Emily for right? To make pretty little rings for the hundreds of men you decided to sleep with! Did giving them a bit of jewellery make you feel you weren't just slutting around? that you were actually in a relationship with them?"

"See I like you, you have spunk. We will get along just fine. I can be your family Bonnie, protect you just like grams.

Something snapped in Bonnie. The tomb, Katherine not being there grams dying. "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bonnie screamed lunging for Katherine's face and scratching her as hard as she could. "You don't deserve that face or to say my grams name you hear me?"

Katherine just laughed pulling Bonnie into an embrace and whispering into her hair

"You know Elena isn't as innocent in all of this as you think. You really think I'm the one who doesn't deserve this face?"

Bonnie looked up confused.

"That's right Elena helped me hun, she drugged you and that's how I got you here all to myself."

"But but" Bonnie remembered now the drinks Elena kept giving her and her walking away in the bathroom. Bonnie spat at Katherine

" I WILL NOT HELP YOU! and as for Elena you must have tricked her I know it!"

"Wow you really are a loyal little thing. I wish you'd be loyal to me and just make this easy.

There is an alternative that is not very desirable for any of us." She continued before Bonnie even had a chance to respond. "You see I said it was your blood is needed. In theory I could just keep you, wait till you in your 20's and then turn you forever. I could take little bits of your blood and get another witch to attempt the spells. I already have one on the backburner. Only thing with that is the spells would then be temporary and wouldn't be nearly as effective as if you did them. They'd have to be redone regularly which just means continuous pain and bloodshed for you. I also wouldn't allow you to live in such luxury if you don't cooperate." She gestured to the room they were in.

Bonne looked around her memory relapsing to her vision of her in the cold and damp dungeon. She couldn't lie the thought terrified her. She didn't want to be alone or contained with no way of communicating with anyone, no link to the outside word. But she was a fighter grams had made her than way and that's how she'd stay.

Getting so close to Katherine's face that she was almost spitting on it she hissed "I will never sell my soul to a heartless bitch like you! I will find a way out of this Katherine and then I will kill you for any harm you attempt to cause on my friends and for the death of grams I'll make it slow. No witch of yours will stop me!"

Before Bonnie could do thing Katherine's fangs pieced through the sensitive flesh on her neck. Bonnie screamed as the pain of her blood being involuntarily taken caused her to passes out.

4 days later:

Bonnie awoke again in the cold and damp cell. The only sound to be heard was the drip drop of water from the ceiling that was slowly making a puddle on the floor. The room was darkly lit with no windows and blood splatters covered the walls. She figured Katherine often used this place to torment humans. Bonnie had used the blood from her wounds to record how long she'd been in the dungeon. She was hungry, drained and freezing cold. Katherine had stripped her of her clothes and of the necklace grams had given her. She was now left in her underwear revealing all of Katherine's bite wounds. She knew why she was doing this. Although Katherine intended on executing her short term plan of using the other witch and Bonnies blood, in the end she planned to break Bonnie down. She expected Bonnie to give in and join her at some point. That part she knew hadn't been something Katherine had given up on. She really worried if she would give in at some point. Katherine had also swapped blood with Bonnie every time she bit her so she would stay alive. So how long would this go on for?

She would get through this she mumbled to herself. The pain from the fang wounds, the pain from hunger and the drugs Katherine kept giving her to subdue her were nothing. It was all numbed by grams but she couldn't help hold in the tears when she thought of what her friends were walking blindly into without her, without magic, did they stand a chance against Katherine?

Bonnie yanked at her chains adjusting her place on the floor before the dungeon door creaked open.

Katherine marched in kneeling beside Bonnie and offering her bread and water. "You changed you mind yet?" she whispered stroking Bonnies cheek.

Bonnie splat blood at her as she just licked it off.

"Fine I can't waste anymore time right now. For now we'll have to go with the temporary plan. I want you to meet someone lovely. Oh Cassie." She chimed and in walked the tall blonde from Bonnies vision. Her grey cloudy eyes bore into Bonnies as she curiously looked at Katherine before speaking.

"This, this is the special witch you were telling me about? She hardly looks extraordinary to me." She chuckled loudly.

"Shut up! Make no mistake she is more amazing than you will ever be Cassie!"

Katherine quickly composed herself straightening out her brown leather jacket and creased pants.

"Now you need to stop at Sheila's place and collect the grimoires" She directed towards Cassie.

"You go near my grams house and I swear I'll take you down with Katherine!"

"Simmer down and reserve you energy! Now I'm off to pay my lovely boys a visit. Oh and I think I'll have to high five then kill that little dopple of mine don't ya think?

Night night Babe and get a move on Cassie!"

Left all alone again Bonnie feared for Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena. They had no idea what was coming their way and she couldn't even worn them. Bonnie began to quietly sob. She wanted all of them safe even Elena. Seeing Katherine's aura it had been all black. Elena's still had white in it, a little good. There was still time for her but not if Bonnie was in hear and unable to help. What would Damon and Stefan do if they knew she betrayed them as well? Bonnie slowly cried herself to sleep hoping this was all a dream.

**AN: okay so hope this was all okay. Next update will have a lot of action and one extremely pissed off Damon. **


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Sorry haven't updated this in a while but I made this a longer chapter. Hope it's all good **** Also I re- read my stories and realised Caroline has a sufficient role in all of them. I didn't even realise I liked her lol. Lastly I watched a sneak peak TVD blooper real yesterday, the end is so funny check it out on YouTube:) **

Chapter 14: Betrayal

Elena ran out of the bathroom, collapsing against the front door. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Something felt wrong, she didn't feel whole anymore. It was like a part of her was taken away that part being Bonnie. She breathed in and out to calm herself, to try think. She had no choice she reasoned, if the boys found out what she had done they'd never forgive her. She'd help them find Bonnie without implicating herself and then she'd beg for her friend's forgiveness. She pulled a pin out of her bag and scratched her forehead then her shoulder and arm. Not deep at all but just enough to show she fought. She ran frantically into the hall where the dance was. Jeremy, Damon and Stefan rushed to her side.

"Where's Bonnie?" said Damon worry apparent on his face. He didn't even bother hiding it under his cold glare. "Look I'll carry her into the boarding house just let me go in there now."

"Yeah we'll make her some Italian food, run her a hot bath and get her a good night's sleep." Said Stefan knowing she needed more than that right now but he really didn't know what to do. He too just needed to see her and know she was okay.

"Elena well come on I'm going to go in there I don't care if she's puking or about girly modesty I need to see her." Damon said impatiently.

"I'm I'm sorry I I couldn't stop her!"

"Stop what Elena?" asked Stefan now sensing things were about to go terribly wrong.

"Katherine she ambushed us! It was too quick and Bonnie was too out of it to use her powers. She pushed me and then she was gone with Bonnie. I'm so so so sorry."

"It's okay Elena this isn't your fault. We'll find her we'll get her back." Stefan rubbed her back supportively.

"Yeah Elena it's not your fault its mine. I promised I'd protect her. I promised her everything would be okay. This is on me." he bit out furiously.

Damon now smashed the hall doors open and ran out pounding the wall with his fists till they bled. Jeremy and Stefan tried to calm him and get him away from the wall but he just turned and slid down against it. He wouldn't budge until Stefan mentioned Bonnie.

"This won't help her Damon. Please we need to formulate a plan."

Damon nodded once heaving himself off the floor.

"Jeremy. You. Me .boarding house. Now! Stefan get Elena and make sure Caroline knows not to call the sheriff about Bonnie.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Stefan walked in to get Elena and saw Caroline was already talking to her frantically waving her arms in Elena's face, wanting to know where Bonnie was.

"She's been taken what do you mean taken?"

_Well there goes that plan._

"Caroline look at me I need you to trust me. The person who took Bonnie will harm her if we involve anyone else especially the police."

"Like a ransom situation?"Her mouth formed an O shape.

"Something like that. You know how you told me I could tell you the truth and you'd understand? Well for now I'm telling you, you can trust that whatever's going on I'm doing what's best."

Caroline wasn't all too sure about this. One call to her mum she thought. She was the Sherriff for god's sake she'd have Bonnie found in no time, but what if he was right. What if Bonnie got harmed? She looked to Stefan again; He had a look in his eyes a look that she knew meant she could trust him. Stefan and Elena drove Caroline home and he told her he'd keep her in the loop as best he could. He felt bad lying to her.

Elena looked at him "What's with you and Caroline?"

"She's one of your friends Elena, why can't she be one of mine too?"

4days later.

Bonnie woke up from her brief nap. She hadn't been brought food so she knew it was the same day. Cassie and Katherine were on their way to find the grimoirs . They were going to kill Elena and play with Stefan and Damon. Bonnie had to warn them if it ruined her chances of escaping so be it. She'd been trying to rejuvenate her powers. They were building up slowly. She was still so weak and she knew using this little reserved magic could kill but she had to save them. Bonnie had already lost weight since being in her cell and as she was already petite she was able to wriggle off the chains on her hands. She pretended to keep them on when Katherine was around. She just needed to store her power and then she'd be strong enough to escape. After this little spell however she'd be back to square one.

Placing her hands on her temples she began to concentrate not really knowing who she was reaching out to. Anyone would do right now. They just had to know what was coming their way. She had the idea of how a wigi board works but substituted a few things. If Bonnie was one thing she was very innovative with her spells. Soon Bonnie connected with a presence it was Caroline. She was afraid of telling her these secrets purely as they weren't all hers to share but she'd do what she could for the greater good.

Caroline lay on her bed reading the latest vogue magazine. She tried to let the newest lipsy London dress she wanted occupy her mind and distract her from Bonnie's disappearance. It was a futile attempt however. Caroline couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and she'd bunked the last few days of school. She couldn't think of anything but seeing Bonnie again. Although it had always been Bonnie, Elena and Caroline it was Bonnie who was like her sister. Not even thoughts of Stefan helped. She tried to picture how amazing it was dancing with him, she'd felt so relaxed and happy that he was having fun. She also remembered the truth his eyes held when he told her to trust him but nothing set her at ease and nothing would till her chocolate haired friend bobbed her way into view. Suddenly her thoughts were cut short however when Caroline's entire magazine rack started blazing around her head. She had to stifle in scream. Suddenly the magazines were being ripped up. They all flew off the bed leaving a trail of letters in front of her. Caroline read aloud.

"I know your going to kill me for ruining your magazines but I had no choice, I'm in serious trouble Caroline. Don't ask questions just remember I told you I was a witch? The night of the dance I was kidnapped. Don't call the police trust me they can't handle her. I know this makes no sense but you must go to Stefan and Damon. Warn them she's coming today. Katherine's is coming for Elena now that she no longer needs her help. Also tell them she's coming for the grimoires and them. Please care bear stay close to Stefan and Damon. I love..." the message had just stopped and the last letters missing.

Bonnie collapsed on to the floor nose bleeding and head burning. She just hoped it all worked and she hadn't put Caroline in danger for nothing.

Boarding house:

Damon paced Stefan's room as Elena lay down. Stefan brought her a glass of water and fluffed the pillows to keep her comfortable.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" We've been reading shitty books on witches powers and why a vampire would want them. We fucking know why a vampire would want them. They are powerful and taste good. We should be out looking everywhere!" He grabbed his brother hard by the collar shaking him.

"Don't you think I'm frustrated too Damon. She'd my best friend too. I know she's come to mean more than you've let on and I know this is difficult but we need to stick together and stay calm.

" fuck it you've sent Alaric out on some wild goose chase to get in touch with Isobel and you've sent Jeremy out to get more clothes for Elena and compel Jenna into letting her stay here. How is that working together? That's all we've done Stefan. She's been gone 4 days and Katherine could be doing anything to her right now! I promised her Stefan that she was safe, safe with me and I've left her to rot with Katherine for 4 days!"

Stefan felt even worse and inadequate now but was slowly pulled out of his self loathing as there was suddenly a knocking on the front door. Stefan and Damon were straight away down stairs. Opening the door they were both astonished to see Caroline.

"We have not got time for this Stefan!" Damon gritted out to his brother almost growling. He only wanted to think of Bonnie.

Stefan redirected to Caroline and was about to give a reply. He liked her and didn't want to be rude. Instead the little blonde hit him in the chest and barged in to Damon's annoyance.

"Caroline I"

"Shut the hell up Stefan! You've all lied to me. I told you at the dance I understood that there were something's I wasn't meant to know but don't you dare leave me out when it comes to Bonnie."

"What what are you talking about?"The older Salvatore was right in her face searching her for answers.

"She contacted me."

"What! What did she say?" Damon was now holding her arm tight. Stefan broke him off and guided Caroline to the sofa.

"She used magic. I thought her and Elena were just playing tricks on me the night they summoned Emily. But its true isn't it? She's a witch? She contacted me using my magazines. Suddenly they were floating above me and words lay on my bed. She told me I had to warn you that she was coming for you today. That you know what to do. Then it all went blank. Like she gave up."

"Her powers she must have drained herself to warn us DAMN IT!" Damon didn't think before he flared his fangs and purple veins covered his eyes and cheeks.

Caroline immediately screamed trying to back away to the door. Stefan embraced her softly holding her back against his hard chest.

"Caro I know you have no reason to trust us but you need to listen okay. He had now twirled her around and stared deeply into her eyes. "Bonnie is a witch and there are others beings that also exist. Damon and I are, Caroline we are vampires. But we would never harm you, Bonnie or Elena. The person who has her is a vampire too.

Caroline fainted but Damon didn't have time for her girly acts. He began to violently shake her. He needed to know more. There must have been more. He needed to know if she sensed Bonnie's emotions, whether she was safe and had any clue as to where she was.

"Brother you have to stop please you'll hurt her."

Stefan cradled Caroline to his chest carrying her upstairs and into his room. He carefully put her down on his bed now that Elena was in the shower.

"Oh my god Caroline! What the hell happened?" came Elena, hair wet and curly.

"She knows what we are." Damon said exasperated at it all.

"Oh my god you have to compel her Damon she'll tell her mum and then you'll both end up like the vampires on founder's day."

"Elena she won't do that" Stefan defended. "She came here for Bonnie's sake that's all she cares about right now and Bonnie entrusted her with this information. She doesn't think she's a threat to our safety."

Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she was suddenly off the bed. Not afraid of the two vampires in front of her, although she was going to have to question them and Bonnie later. "_Are they like Spike, Angel and Willow off Buffy or something? Oh my god does that make me xander?_

Ripping herself out of her blonde thought she caught sight of Elena. Remembering what Bonnie said she lunged for Elena. She smacked her across the face and toppled her to the ground. Damon immediately pulled her off and swung her onto the bed, While Stefan calmed a fuming Elena.

"No you don't get it Bonnie told me Elena. Bonnie told me this Katherine girl isn't just coming to mess with Stefan and Damon she's coming for you."

"Well of course, she is her double something she doesn't want." Stefan tried to reason with her.

Elena immediately looked guilty.

Caroline began to laugh "wow is that guilt on your face princess?"

Both boys looked confused but it was Damon once again shaking the blonde.

"What the hell is your problem we have more than you two and your prom queen rivalry to deal with?"

"Shut up fool and who are you to Bonnie anyways? That stung the older Salvatore. "Bonnie warned me Katherine was coming for Elena and it's because now that she did what she wanted she is no longer of use!"

Both brothers turned their questioning eyes on Elena. Elena couldn't take it under their glares anymore; she knew she had to come clean. The guilt had been overriding her for days but the darker side of her always managed to push it back into place.

Falling to her knees on the floor she started to cry. Stefan was by her side trying calm her.

"I I'm sorry. I miss her so much and I know it's my own doing. Stefan, Damon I, Bonnie wasn't drunk that night, it wasn't her powers either. After Jeremy was better in hospital I met Katherine, She made me an offer. She'd take Bonnie and leave us three to it. I figured you'd be back to being mine again. I was to give her a potion."She handed the empty vile to Stefan, she'd kept it with her, a permanent reminder of what she'd done. "When it all got too much for her I was to take her to the bathroom and hand her over. Bonnie would be too confused to do any spells and wouldn't be able to tell Katherine apart from me."

Damon had heard enough. He irrupted, hate, betrayal, pain and loss only a few of the emotions filling him. He was across the room in seconds. Caroline stayed on the bed holding a cushion to her chest in fear. Damon gripped Elena by the throat throwing her across the room. He was too fast for Stefan and again she was off the floor her head hitting the wall. Damon was about to sink his fangs into her when Stefan was at his side prying his hands off the girl he once thought was so loyal, pure and good.

"Damon you can't do this, she she doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah Damon." came Caroline's voice "but not that she doesn't deserve it but can we get back to Bonnie? She said they are coming today remember? They could already be on their way."

"They?"

"The blonde witch and Katherine." Damon bit out tilting his head from side to side looking at Elena as if she were a meal. He felt disgusted that he'd let his heart be consumed by two woman who were the same. It was his fault he believed. It was his fault he'd lost Bonnie. He'd dedicated his time to the wrong people. Now she was gone and that night at the ball he'd felt something stirring in his dead heart because of the little witch. It was more than friendship on his part. He didn't even get to tell her he was beginning to feel more. He didn't even know if he'd told her how pretty she looked that night.

Damon turned his head towards Stefan still gripping Elena hard. Stefan was now applying pressure to his shoulder but not in a warning way but in an attempt to comfort Damon.

"How can you defend her brother? She lied to us. She betrayed Bonnie. She formulated a plan with Katherine of all people for fucks sake. Drugging your best friend and trading her off like a piece of meat Elena? She'd die for you and this is what you do for her? Go on Elena tell me how you were compelled, confused and threatened."

He dropped her to the floor. Stefan quickly helped her to her feet but as she gripped him for comfort he shook her off. His main concern was finding Bonnie right now.

Elena began to cry. She felt genuine shame. "Don't you think I'm sorry? I admit I was jealous that you were both paying her attention."

"You mean when she was having a fucking fit on the floor and her powers were killing her! Well I'm sorry you stupid little!"

" Damon shhhhh" Stefan tried hard to calm him.

Elena continued. "Then at the ball when you were both mad at me I decided not to go through with the plan. But you had to start dancing with Caroline and you with Bonnie. I don't know what happened next. You think I don't realise my mistake or feel sick at myself? There's something wrong with me I can tell. There's a darkness that I can't fight as easily anymore.

"You only realised your mistake when you were caught!" Damon screamed in her face clenching his fists because right now hitting her wasn't above him.

"I love Bonnie more than anyone." Elena defended.

Caroline was not impressed by this and was again off the bed but Stefan quickly grasped his arms around the kicking blonde and placed her on the bed.

"No I "Damon paused he didn't want to say anymore he didn't even know what it all meant.

Stefan interrupted sensing his brothers pained expression as if he was realising something.

"What did Katherine tell you? Did she say what she wanted with Bonnie?"

"She didn't tell me anything."

Damon began to snort "and you still gave Bonnie to her?" Damon moved forward to attack.

"She said that she'd always watched out for Bonnie and always wanted her. She said she tried to make her hers once. Elena backed away from him. She never thought a day would come when a Salvatore was mad at her.

"What what do you mean by that?" both brothers asked in unison.

"When Bonnie was a child?"

Damon remembered now the description little Bonnie gave him of beautiful, brown haired woman with brown eyes. It was Katherine who'd tried to take her.

"She told me after she tried to take her grams must have done something as she could never get near again. Then when she died things changed. She assured me she didn't want to hurt her or to come after either of you two."

"After practically being the cause of her getting locked in the tomb, regardless of whether she actually had to stay in it, you think she wouldn't want some revenge? You think a sire just lets go of their progeny?" Surprisingly this all came from Stefan "you have no idea Elena. You are clueless to what she's like."

"Please just stop yelling at me and let me help!"

"Bonnie is no longer you concern do you hear me! " Damon threatened in his predatory stance.

"Look stop this Damon I don't like that we are ganging up on her. We need to find out what Katherine needs Bonnie for. She's become so powerful in a short time but you've seen how her powers drain her. If Katherine forces her to exert herself she'll, she could die.

"Die?"

"Yes you stupid bitch!" Damon stormed out. He needed to get out. He needed to be somewhere he could be reminded of Bonnie. He grabbed his car keys and leather jacket heading for Sheila's place not caring if Katherine came, in fact he welcomed it.

" Damon Damon wait we need to stick together."

"Fuck off as long as you stay with that bitch I don't need you!"

"Stefan wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to be with my brother. I have to be with my brother. I can here Jeremy he's back. Stay with him, hell keeps you safe."

"Wait I'm coming with you guys."

"Caroline it's too dangerous please stay with Elena and Jeremy."

"How is Jeremy going to keep us safe?"

" uh well Jeremy he's kind of one of us now."

" hmmm he always did love watching Dracula when we were kids."

" hahaha you know you are taking this all very well. You were right when you said you'd understand."

"Bring my Bonnie back okay?"

"We will! Try not to kill Elena okay?" he winked.

Quickly trying to catch up with his brother he found himself walking with Damon towards Sheila's place. He knew when to stay in silence with Damon so they just walked side by side. Damon wouldn't admit it aloud but it was nice Stefan choosing to go with him instead of Elena. It was the first time since 1864 that the brothers chose to stick together rather than part over a girl; then again maybe it was a girl who strengthened their relationship. Bonnie had sure changed things. Damon burst the door down and walked in.

"You know Bonnie's going to fry you like a bag of chips when she sees what you did to her door."

Damon chuckled. "Was that humour Stefan?"

"Maybe but no one will ever know, you have no proof of it."

"Ever so adamant to be the brooding brother huh?"

"Would you prefer to be the one with wrinkles?"

"Look Stefan I I appreciate you coming here with me but you're a nuisance."

"Is that your polite way of saying you'd like to be alone?"

"Maybe but no one will ever know, you have no proof of It." he smiled

"I'll wait outside"

"Urg that's not far enough!"

"Damon"

"Alright alright don't get your panties in a twist!"

Stefan sat quietly on the porch swing, taking the opportunity to think. He felt helpless. He'd seen Lexi meet her demise so quickly and again been able to do nothing. He couldn't stand to see anything like that happen to Bonnie. He didn't make friends easily or connect so deeply with people all the time. He also couldn't help thinking about Elena's betrayal. He'd sacrificed so much to stay in this town. He'd put the whole town in danger by coming back and all for her. He'd thought she was sweet and pure, nothing like his maker and it turned out she played him just as easily. If only Bonnie were here she'd tell him what to do because right now he was clueless. He wanted nothing to do with Elena anymore, she made him feel like the compelled fool he'd been with Katherine but at the same time hadn't they been through a lot? He still had to protect her right? She'd told him of the darkens within her and he could relate to that. He wondered if the darkness in her had been triggered by him. If she hadn't known of this other world she would have been a normal girl right? He soon smiled though thinking of Caroline. She may come across superficial to some but when it came to Bonnie she was force to be reckoned with.

Damon sat on Bonnie's bed smelling one of her jumpers. He inhaled her chocolate spicy sent that now seemed to be the only thing that relaxed him. He walked around her room looking at her pictures. His eyes stopped on one of her and Elena hugging in the school lunch hall. It made him sick. He tore down the picture and through it on the floor and then carefully took one of Bonnie. She must have been 16 in the photo and was blowing out the candles on her cake. Her long scruffy curls falling down not far from the flames. Her face was practically glowing with happiness and her cheeks rosy red. Her pink plump lips curved into a smile. He placed the picture in his pocket and just sat there. Why hadn't Bonnie contacted him he wondered? Did she think he was in on it? Did she think he was working with Katherine and Elena? He was going to torture Katherine for this. He had a plan, he wouldn't kill her he'd encase her in a tomb just like she was meant to be, to suffer for eternity. Sounded so good it made him smile.

_Hang in there Bonnie I'll find you! _Damon crouched under Bonnie's bed grabbing Shelia's and Emily's grimoirs and safely placing them into his leather jacket. His senses were soon on heightened alert however. Something was smashing through the downstairs living room rapidly.

Stefan was pulled out of his thoughts as a tall blonde with grey eyes marched his way. She had a strange vibe to her but Stefan was not used to witches so it didn't register. She moved with such power like she walked on water.

"Can I help you Miss?"

She smiled sweetly at him coming even loser. Stefan gasped as a wooden stake went through his abdomen.

"Sit little puppy."

Stefan collapsed on the floor in agony. What was he to do? Stay help Damon or run to the boarding house? If the witch was here then Katherine was there. Jeremy couldn't hold Katherine off alone and Caroline and Elena would be defenceless. Stefan heard his brother in his mind.

_Go damn it!_

Stefan was crippled on the floor but pushed himself up, breathing hard he ran at blurred speed to the boarding house.

Damon sped down the stairs and lunged at the witch momentarily catching her off guard; he punched her and hit her head against the floor. He was about to tear into her with his fangs when a gust of wind smacked him hard into the other room and into the kitchen island. Damon winced in pain. If he was human he'd be dead right now.

The witch was now on her feet surging power in Damons direction. Knives flew out of the kitchen draws and started slashing at Damon. He was losing too much blood and without feeding he was done for.

"Wow you make it so easy. Come along hot stuff I'm sure you'll make a great gift for Katherine."

"Bitch!"

Cassie dragged Damon out of the house thumping his head against the stairs; she pulled him across the pavement and into her car, heading to the boarding house.

Stefan entered the house as silently as possible but he could here the onset fight upstairs_._

Jeremy loathed his sister right now. He sat next to Caroline in silence. He couldn't lose Bonnie. His crush aside she was such a close and dear friend to him. How could his own sister do this? He fought hard to keep his vampire nature at bay, he didn't want to hurt Elena but the anger in him said otherwise. Caroline soon caught his attention.

"So you're a vampire boy now?"

Jeremy lightly chucked "I prefer vampire god thank you very much. Hey fancy giving me a little taste?"

"Listen mister you are still younger than me and I've known you since you were a crying wet baby. Don't even try it!"

Soon there was a crash as the front doors to the boarding house opened. Jeremy grabbed both Caroline and Elena holding them tight. Before he could process however Katherine was in front of them. Jeremy was momentarily in awe of her. He had taken the potion however so he would be able to tell Elena and Katherine apart. Caroline just screeched in confusion.

"Oh honey you can scream for me more laters. I've just come for my dopple right now."

"Why? I did what you asked now leave us please."

"awwww that's so cute, so human of you to think that I didn't actually want the Salvatore's. Hell maybe I even want a piece of this fine boy in front of me. Anyways now that I've used you I want you gone."

"You won't touch my sister!" Jeremy threw himself at Katherine who smacked him into Stefan's bookshelf with ease.

"Little Boy I'm way older than you can comprehend." She hissed in his face licking the blood off his head. "You'll make a pretty toy to play with me thinks. She left him curled on the floors and turned smiling.

"Well well Stefan my love! Long time no see. I really have missed you and you look as handsome as ever!"

"Leave Katherine I'm warning you!"

"Oh Stefan I just want your love." she smiled coming up in front of him. He tried to look away. She placed both her hands on either side of his face. She stared deep into his eyes as hers widened.

"Stefan you adore me you always have. Now kill the girls and we'll be on our way okay honey?"

Stefan smiled stroking Katherine's cheek. Jeremy got up to defend them but Stefan began beating him viciously. Caroline was in shock of Stefan's transformation. Seeing him so enraged she clung to Elena. Soon a wind gushed through separating Stefan and Jeremy to opposite walls.

"What the hell Cassie I was having fun!"

"I brought you something better, she threw Damon on the floor, letting him slide with a thud into the wall. Damon slowly heaved himself off the floor and surprised them all. He didn't lunge for the witch or Katherine. He went straight for Elena.

"Well well boys doing the job for me! Knew you were on my side."

Damn bared his fangs and gave Elena a look that said don't wine it'll hurt. He pierced her flesh and drank from her. He needed blood if he stood a chance. He then leaped too his feet. Elena's blood was strong not like Bonnies but still strong. He dove for the witch hammering her against the floor so fast she had no time to comprehend. He sunk his fangs into her flesh absorbing some of her witch blood. It wasn't much blood but it was enough he hoped to stand a chance against Katherine. He then turned to his brother.

"Come on we can take her now!"

" hehehe Stefan's with me babe and you will soon be too."

"Stefan." Damon now took a moment to look around and realised Stefan had been fighting Jeremy.

"I compelled Stefan the first time round and now as his sire I can always compel him."

"Stefan" he grabbed his brothers shoulders "come on I know you're in there. Fight her brother you can do it I promise." Stefan hit Damon across the jaw and tackled him the floor.

"Good boy I'll take it from he." she kissed Stefan on the lips.

Katherine then straddled Damon on the floor, stroking his hair and trying to kiss his mouth.

"Come on honey give in."

Damon was about to fight but he realised it was futile and at least this way he may get to see Bonnie. Stefan grabbed Damon in his arms and began to carry him out the house with Cassie in front leading the way. Katherine was about to beat on Jeremy more and kill the girls when an arrow hit her in the shoulder. She turned to see a blonde brown haired man in a leather jacket. He appeared to be in his 30's. She knew him to be Alaric, Isobel's husband. Realising the dart had vervain she sped out of the house.

Alaric came to Jeremy's side. He was still moving and beginning to heal. Elena get him some blood.

" omg god you're in on it too!"

" um well yes Miss Forbes"

"No need to be all formal Alaric I mean Mr. Salzmann. I know everything now."

Damon woke up in a soft plush bed a lot like the style of the boarding house. Pulling back the curtains covering the four poster bed he recognised this place. It was one of the older mansions, the only one like the boarding house left in mystic falls. Looked like it was Katherine's home now. Looking around he realised he was in her room. There were her rich perfume bottles and expensive makeup on the vanity table and she even had one of her corsets framed in a glass cabinet on the wall.

"Self absorbed bitch!"

Damon moved to realise he was now wearing silk black pyjamas. His body still ached although it had healed. The door opened revealing Katherine.

"Hello little prince of darkness. Nuh uh! I wouldn't try taking me on again I'm your elder remember?"

"Yeah well I'm trying real hard at respecting my elders here but you're pushing your luck"

" awww you've become so feisty! Have to say the modern look suits you too."

She leaped on top of him unbuttoning his shirt and stroking his chest. She leant down kissing and nipping his chest right down to his hips. When she came up to kiss his lips he spat in her face.

"That's not very nice is it? And I'm not in a mood to be pushed after that stupid teacher wrecked my plans. Then again you did land the grimoires right in my hands so at least there's some confort."

"Where is she?" Damon asked through clenched teeth.

"You mean my little Bonnie Bennet? Well I offered her this lap of luxury but she turned it down. If you want to see her you'll have to give me motive. She puckered her lips and Damon felt physically sick, leaning in he captured her lips thinking of anything but her.

"Huh I know you can do better but I'll let you off the hook for now. Follow me. Katherine put him in hand cuffs which seemed to be bound in magic. Leaving the room they descended the winding gold detailed stairs of the mansion. They went out into the acres of flowery garden and down to a stone water fall at the end. Katherine pushed a button on the waterfall and it opened revealing a stair case. Walking in he saw several dungeons. Blood covered the walls. Katherine opened up the cell and Damon ran in. He felt heart break and anger surge through him as he looked down at the floor. Bonnies head was down and she was chained up and in only her underwear.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed."

"Now now simmer down!"

Damon knelt in front of Bonnie lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

"D Damon?" she stuttered. "No no you weren't mean to get caught. I tried I swear I tried."

"Shhhhh it's all okay now. I came for you". He turned to Katherine. "Take these off I have nowhere to run."

She obliged. Damon took off his silk pyjama shirt and he broke Bonnie's chains off and then wrapped her in the shirt. Holding her close to his chest he kissed her forehead gently.

" ow!" was all he heard. She was so malnourished that even his gentle touch hurt her. Damon lost it. He lunged for Katherine yet again smacking her repeatedly. He was about to sink his fangs in when he was pulled off by Stefan.

Bonnie gasped. "What do you do to him?"

"I made him mine again if you must know." Katherine was now pissed she ordered Stefan to stake Damon_._

" nooooooooo wait I'll do it, I'll do it all!"

"Bonnie no!" urged Damon.

"Anything you want Katherine on a few conditions."

" I'm listening."

"You let Stefan and Damon go."

"No Bonnie" Damon gasped under Stefan's grip. He felt no hate towards his brother this wasn't his fault.

"Well I can't actually do that baby."

"Okay then let Damon live, let us all stay at that mansion you first had me at. Don't separate us and let me take care of them."

"Sounds reasonable enough but don't think you can take me. Stefan's on my side now".

Katherine soon led them out to the mansion. Damon didn't try anything Bonnie's life depended on it and until he could get through to Stefan there was no point. He felt broken for his brother, he knew if there was even a little part of his brother aware of what was going on he'd be dying inside.

Katherine locked Bonnie and Damon in the room she'd offered Bonnie in the first place. Stefan wanted to go with Katherine. Well more like Katherine wanted Stefan to go with her. Damon guessed they were going to catch up on old times. The way Katherine used a person's body made Damon think all the times he'd done it. Was it the same as when he did it?

He gently helped Bonnie onto the bed so glad to see her little face again. He ran into the ensuite bathroom to get her a hot cloth. He opened up the shirt and wiped the dirt and blood of her body tenderly. He couldn't help but admire her soft skin but growled when he saw the patches that had faded bite marks. He wiped over her hipbones and heard her wince. She was in severe pain and it burned him. It broke him to see that glow lost from her eyes.

"She needs food dammit!" he screamed to know one in particular.

"You're stupid you know that right?"

"What for being you're knight in shining armour and coming to your recue little witch?" he chimed for the first time in 4 days having reason to smirk.

"Speaking of recuing, Elena_"_

"Don't start! I am not going to hear her being defended Bonnie. I'll gag you if I have to."

Bonnie laughed which made Damon genuinely smile. It was short lived however when he saw her cough up blood. Damon immediately bit into his wrist and pushed it to her mouth.

Bonnie started to panic and scream. She pushed at Damon to get way.

Katherine had been pouring blood down her throat for days she couldn't take it any more.

" hush shhhh I'm sorry I was just , what had she done to you?" he cradled his in his arms rocking her gently. He then rubbed some of his blood on her wounds. She may not want to drink but she needed it.

"Damon?"

"Yes my little witch?"

"Can you help me change and don't be pervy about It." she smiled.

The door swung open as Damon was picking out clothes for Bonnie. It was Isobel this time with a tray of MacDonald's.

Before Damon could speak Bonnie fell off the bed. She was trying to crawl over to Isobel.

"Bonnie no what's wrong?" Damon eyed her with concern.

Isobel grabbed her up.

"Isobel your her mum you have to help her."

"Look Elena's safe."

"Yeah that's what you think. Katherine's out to kill your little devil child." Damon bit out

Isobel was out the door in seconds.

"I told you I didn't want to hear you defending her. You have me now you don't have to hold onto a friendship that is so one-sided."

"I sense something Damon, like it really isn't all her fault. There's darkness within the family line, I just know it.

Back at the boarding house, Alaric and Jeremy got their weapons ready.

"We don't even know where they've gone!" said Elena "and if you do insist on this at least let us weapon up."

"She does have a point you know."

They all turned round to see Isobel

"I'll take you to her. She's out for Elena so I have no choice"

"I thought you didn't care." Elena asked curiously.

"Of course I do Elena. I just do things I don't mean to sometimes. I took the same path you're heading down right now. I let the darkness consume me and I lost the love of my life because of it." She looked pleadingly at Alaric. He was too confused for all this so continued to load his darts.

"You mean you felt like this too?"

"Yes at the back of your mind you know what's right but little things just make you reason against it. You begin to not actually realise your doing something until you've done it and you justify it as being the right thing to do. You figure it will work out somehow, you figure everyone else is in the wrong and nothing satisfies you anymore not until you feel you have it all."

"That's exactly how I feel. Like with Stefan and Damon I know it's wrong to want them both but then I reason that they both love me so it's not just my fault."

"Elena I have that darkness and until I saw Alaric and you again I thought I'd lost the battle. Katherine lost it a long time ago. I don't know what happened in her past that triggered her darkness but I guess she passed it onto us. We still have a fighting chance. I know I'm not as good as your mum and dad, the gilberts but I'm going to get you through this. She cradled her daughter in her arms and was thrilled when she hugged back.

**AN: don't worry Stefan's not evil. Things are going to be very interesting them all having to stay at the mansion is all I can say and I shall update a lot sooner this time. Also I wanted Elena to have someone to help her through this, I figure who better than her mother? It's also going to be difficult for Alaric now with Isobel openly saying she loves him and his feelings for Jenna. Thanks for all the reviews last time and please keep them coming. **


	15. Chapter 15: Compulsion

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:**** Sorry I've neglected this of late but I haven't given up on it. I just had more to say on Dream v the Real Thing at the time. Anyways back now with another chapter. I envisioned it differently. I was going to have a chapter on how they had to deal with Katherine's company etc. I usually plan them out but this one just happened which I'm undecided is a good thing or not lol. Anyways I hope you like and please review if you're still interested in this story so I know whether to continue. **

Chapter 15: Compulsion.

"No no no"

Damon tossed and turned in frenzy, sweat covering his black locks. All that kept spinning through his head was the dyer state Bonnie had been in at the dance. It burnt him thinking she'd been left all alone with Elena in those last moments before she'd been taken.

Damon jolted up in bed screaming and panting hard, silk sheets twisted around his feet. He instantly calmed seeing the caramel goddess breathing softly beside him. Damon's heart slowed down to the same rhythm as hers as he watched her chest move up and down. He soon noticed her bruises had healed leaving her skin flawless and smooth as usual. Damon smiled as she turned her face into his chest, warm breath tickling his bare chest. His heart skipped a beat when her lips grazed him.

Damon ran his fingers through her soft dark chocolate locks, moving them from her face to lightly kiss her cheek. He began to run his lips over her bare shoulder which was slightly exposed because his shirt was too big on her. He sometimes forgot that they weren't an item. He was going have to do something about that because he knew it. Damon Salvatore was falling hard for the little witch.

Damon quietly moved off the bed to open the curtains in their room or more like cage. It may have been a big grand expensive place but Damon knew all too well they were prisoners. Katherine would not let them go without a fight, let alone alive.

Looking into the night sky he realised they had both slept through the whole day. It made him anxious to know Katherine hadn't come in to see them. It only added more curiosity and fear over what she was planning. Damon couldn't help think about Stefan too. God only knew what Katherine was doing with him. He soon began to wonder if Alaric would get his arse into gear and discover away to locate them. He doubted it though. He loved winding the teacher up and kicking butt with him but he didn't think he'd be able to rescue Bonnie, Stefan and him all on his own. To Damon's knowledge all he had on his team was a deceitful Elena, blonde hyperactive cheer leader and baby vampire Jeremy. Damon sighed before returning to bed to watch Bonnie.

"It's not going to be that easy you know. You can't just storm Katherine's mansion and get them back. Come on Alaric your smarter than that. Have you guys got any idea how may vampires and supernatural's, let alone humans she has working for her. You think you and Jeremy alone can stop her? Why do you think I've stayed with her so long? Escape is not easy with her. Once she digs her claws in your doomed." Isobel explained.

"Okay then why you are here and what the hell do you suggest?" screamed Caroline "and might I add you're starting to piss me off more than your freakin daughter does!"

Caroline was fuming. Bonnie had been kidnapped and all this mystic shit was happening unbeknownst to her. She was also freaked the hell out that Elena not only had some ancient vampire twin but a vampire mother who was Alaric's wife.

_Bon Bon you have a lotta explainin to do girl! _

Hell Caroline's head was in over spin and now Stefan was gone too which really got to her more than she'd like to admit.

The only people left to recue Bonnie, Stefan and

_Ewww Damon I can't believe I dated him. Wait vampire. Omg did he ever bite me? Damn I wish they were here to answer my questions. _

Breaking out of her thoughts... the only people left to save them were Jeremy who despite being a vampire would always be little Jeremy to her and thus of no real help. Then there was Alaric who to Caroline was just a history teacher who enjoyed writing huge red F'S on every single piece of homework she gave him. Lastly there was Elena _the whore bag _and her mum. This was looking far from promising in Caroline's opinion.

"Girls play nice!" came a low steady voice.

They all turned to see Tyler.

"Tyler we um er" stuttered Elena.

"I know what you guys were doing. Your trying to find away to defeat Elena's twin vampire grandma or whatever she is."

"Huh? How?..."

"She came to me. Seems she knew what I was before I did."

"Okay now miss slutty isn't the only one confused!" Caroline stated glaring at Elena.

Tyler leant against the frame of Stefan's door, arms crossed, before speaking. "I'm a werewolf. Apparently Katherine has a long history with us, Lockwood's in particular considering she dated and had my uncle in her pocket for years too. Uncle Mason got free but then he found out she was coming to wreak havoc back here. That's why he's stormed his way into town, nothing to do with my dad's death really. Not that I could blame him, guy was a douche! Anyway she made me an offer to join her side. Sounded pretty good actually till she told me what she was going to do with Bonnie. No matter what my relationships have been like with Matt and the three of you."

He gestured towards Jeremy, Caroline and Elena. "Bonnies always been good to me. Look I want to help besides Bons the only one according to uncle Mason that can help me get this curse under control. Her grams helped my uncle when he turned 18. She helped him find something that soothed him, which along with a potion she made him gave him better control of the curse. In his case he found the waves calming. As a result he left to travel and surf and learnt how to control his emotions. Apparently Bonnie can help me find the thing that calms me too as well as make the potion."

"Christ your families are way too intertwined. It's like a hill billy convention" Sighed Alaric.

Tyler took his place next to Jeremy who was sitting comfortably on Stefan's bed. "So when you transform into a dog are your fangs as big as these?" Jeremy distorted his face to show Tyler.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned her death glare on Elena. She may have a vampire mum but if she was up to something it wouldn't stop Caroline kicking the crap out of her.

_Wonder what that sneaky bitch and her mum are up to? Are they really helping or are they gonna screw us over?_

"Now back to what I was saying." huffed an irritated Isobel. "The only way to defeat Katherine is meticulous planning. We need to find her enemies and team up. In the mean time we hold tight and and..."

"Protect the town." Alaric cut in.

"Well fine. I was going to suggest me and you talk but we can do that if you like. Together?"

Elena watched her mum carefully. How was Isobel going to help her? She was doing exactly the same things as Elena had been. Doing anything she could to be around the person she loved. Maybe they never would be able to get way from their darker sides.

"No you might as well go back to the mansion then. Play your part if you indeed are playing."

"Alaric please." Isobel zoomed in front of him talking the darts he was loading from his hands and holding him instead.

"Don't touch me!"

Isobel tried to hold it together, trying to focus on how to help Elena. She didn't want her to go down the same path she'd taken but she was slowly realising she hadn't learnt how to control herself either. How was she to help Elena?

"Okay you going to be okay if I leave for a bit Elena?"

"Wait why don't I come with you? You can say I joined your side?" Elena couldn't help but want to see Stefan right now. Things had been left so badly and she just needed to tell him she was going to try sort herself out. She also needed to see Bonnie and make her know how sorry she was for betraying her.

"Katherine's not out to have you on her side. She wants you gone Elena. I swear after this mess though me and you will sort you out. I promise."

"Or you could just take her and leave right now!" said Caroline.

"Not a bad idea." Muttered Alaric before his cell phone rang.

"Hey what's up Jenna?"

Isobel's eyes flared with jealousy. Elena soon noticed was move she herself had been doing so much lately. Isobel's look soon turned to pain though as Alaric hung up the phone with an i loves you to Jenna. She tried to grab his arm and lead him outside to talk but he wasn't having it.

Things were getting too confusing for Alaric. He'd searched forever to find his wife. She'd knocked him back telling him she wanted more than their marriage had to offer. That there life hadn't been good enough and now she was back professing her undying love for him. It was wrong and from watching Katherine and Elena's behaviour he wondered if the trio all loved to play games with men.

Bonnie soon stirred meeting icy blue irises and bee stung lips that were merely centre metres from her face. Damon looked at her with such softness but concern as well. It was a little uncomfortable for a moment as Bonnie misinterpreted his look for one of pity. She knew she'd been a state when he'd found her and although she had no reason to be, she was feeling embarrassed. Putting a little distance between them she pulled herself up, shirt basically falling off her body. She felt exposed and vulnerable and since that's all she'd felt for the last few days in captivity she was done with it. Damon tried to pull her shirt back up but she jumped off the bed.

"I can do it!"

"Sorry I er just trying to help." he said nervously. He could tell she'd been through a lot of trauma the last few days and she was having trouble with being touched or looked after.

Soon the door flew open and in walked a slutty dressed French servant.

_Sheesh was Katherine always a tacky bitch and get with the times? _Damon inwardly groaned.

"Katherine wishes your presence tonight. She's throwing a party for you guys. You know a welcome to the team sort of do. I need to get Miss Bennet ready!"

The girl walked over to Bonnie but instead collided with Damon's hard body in predator stance.

"Your dreaming honey if you think I'm leaving you alone with her!"

The girl soon pulled out something that looked like a black stick. As she held it to Damon he was jolted with electricity falling to the bed. Damon got up at vampire speed grabbing her off the floor and holding her by the neck as she choked.

"One snaps all it takes babe. Your should know that working for Katherine."

"Damon no she's human."

"Yeah and if I kill her we can be outta here!"

"We both know it can't be that easy. Katherine's no fool she'll have other precautions in place. You know it and she has Stefan!"

Bonnie tried her best to comfort him rubbing his forearm. Damon turned to her pulling her into his chest and cuddling her tight. Again however he could see her grow uneasy.

"What happened when you were alone with Katherine?" He whispered.

"She beat me, bit me and starved me what more is there to say!" She got defensive.

"Why won't you let me touch you?"

"Damon it's not personal it was just a reflex I just... the last few days I feel like I've become a victim. I had to depend on Katherine's visits for food. I had to wait in fear not knowing when she'd bite me again. I became so weak and scared. I'm not used to that. I just want to be my strong self again and I feel like I'm still being treated a victim, being pitied."

"That's never how I see you Bonnie." Damon sighed. He was going to make sure Bonnie became her strong and independent self again. He wouldn't allow her to feel like this anymore. "I can make you feel strong Bonnie." he held out his wrist, face transforming about to bite himself.

"No I don't want any more blood please!"

"Mr Salvatore". The girl interrupted from her spot now on the floor. "There is a fresh pile of clothes waiting for you in the bathroom. Leave me and Miss Bennet for a few minutes please."

Damon huffed before obliging.

"Okay Miss Bennet. Do you like red or green best?" The girl held out a red velvet dress that came above her knees and an emerald silk floor length gown. The corset she was insisting Bonnie wear underneath it made Bonnie groan in annoyance.

Damon walked in to see the girl pulling Bonnie into a tight lace green corset. Damon couldn't help but stare at how it flattered her curves. Damon's eyes roamed her body, from her face and the curly locks cascading down over her breasts, to her synched in tiny waste and flawless legs. Damon unconsciously licked his lips before shaking his head. He put on his new black shoes and pants, to match his silk white shirt. He resented Katherine treating them like children and getting them dressed. It outraged him. He yearned for an opportunity to kick the hell out of her.

Bonnie then slipped into the green dress. The girl then applied some red lipstick, black and gold eyeliner and mascara, leaving Bonnies chocolate locks down in spiralling curls.

"Okay follow me guys." She stopped by the door where 4 other vampires waited. They were all young and good looking. Well defined muscular bodies, nice black and golden brown hair with eyes that glistened.

_God Katherine's a slut_ thought Bonnie.

"Katherine says you're a fighter?" one guy gestured to Damon. "From the looks of you I'd say you're more a pretty boy. I could take you." said another.

Damon growled in annoyance. He could take them down or he'd die trying if it weren't for the petite girl next to him, whose protection was ten thousand times more important to him. Thus Damon put his pride aside.

Bonnie and Damon followed down the golden stair case into a hall where two big golden doors swung open. Bonnie allowed Damon to hold her hand now as they walked into some sort of split room. It was bigger than Bonnie's, Caroline's and Elena's houses put together, with curtained off areas and love seats. The whole room was rich black, crimson red and gold. A huge length table was spread with wines, blood and fruits. Vampires sprawled out across the black carpeted floor, some feeding from each other and humans. The amount of blood and bite marks in the room was shocking to Bonnie. Others danced around the room swaying sexily to Chester Benningtons system. Damon held Bonnie's hand tighter as vampire's eyed her like a meal and a sex toy.

In the middle of the table Katherine belly danced for Stefan. All she wore was a bralet, black cropped leather jacket and leather skirt.

_Trashy_ is all Damon could think.

Soon she was on top of Stefan straddling him as they laughed and she fed him grapes and cherries. Both Bonnie and Damon clenched their fists at the sight. Stefan may have been smiling but he had no control. Truth was wherever the real Stefan was he wasn't having fun.

Damon suddenly ran at Katherine ripping her off his brother. "Bitch for the last time don't you touch him." He tackled her down to the table while she laughed.

"Laugh it up. You're just a sad little girl who has to show her body off, dance half naked on a table to keep a guy interested and if that fails you mind rape them. What were you anyway before you were turned Katherine, a whore?"

Katherine was now fuming at Damon throttling him.

"Obviously I hit a nerve!" He crocked out.

Stefan soon sped off the table to protect Katherine who now had Damon pinned to the floor as vampires surrounded growling.

Bonnie ran to Stefan. "Look at me Stefan Stefan please!"

She grabbed his face making him stare into her eyes. Then she saw it, she saw a glimpse of recognition in his eyes. She knew it Stefan was awake and completely aware of what was happening and now Bonnie was mad. She hadn't recovered all her strength but Katherine's blood had helped her, that and she had her fury to energise her and keep her going. She had to do something. The wine glasses started to shake and light with fire. Bonnie sent some flying at a few gawking vampires, who started to scream in agony, trying to put themselves out.

"Just a little taste of what I'll do if you don't back the hell off! I'll do worse than burn you if you help Katherine hurt Damon!" She screamed.

She knew she couldn't take them down not right now but she could warn them of her power. At full strength she would be more of a threat to them than Katherine ever could. She wanted them to know that. Before Bonnie could topple the wine glasses and light the whole table Cassie stormed into the recue, with a whirl wind that blew out the fire. Cassie aimed her power at Bonnie who flew into a leather seat.

Bonnie knew she was about to blow all her power but she'd rejuvenate again in time. She would show Cassie that when she did have full power, just like the vampires this girl would have a hell of a lot to fear. Bonnie took in huge breaths focussing her emotions. She thought of Stefan being mind raped, of Caroline being thrown into the supernatural world of danger and of Damon in pain under Katherine's grip, of Katherine breaking Damon's heart, Of her taking his brother and destroying their relationship years ago, of her taking Damon and Stefan's lives and of her beating and biting her, locking her in a dungeon and threatening her town. Electricity suddenly sparked through her fingers and straight at Cassie who went flying out of the window and across to the other end of the huge fields of garden surrounding the mansion.

"Simmer down my love." Applauded Katherine.

She knew Bonnie had power but to have that level when she was so weak. Katherine couldn't help but wonder what she was like at optimum strength. She also feared Bonnie could be more powerful than her. Katherine knew she would have to make sure Bonnie had a reason to comply with her. Katherine had Stefan under compulsion and she was quickly seeing that threatening Damon was an easy way to make Bonnie do as she said. Katherine knew something was brewing between the two and without him and her friend Stefan, Bonnie wouldn't leave.

Katherine would not let Stefan go anyway. She loved him. In her mind he was a gentleman. A man who had always respected her and didn't try to get into her pants. He had listened to what she had to say, intrigued by her intelligence. He also hadn't loved her without persuasion let alone because of her looks. He was uncharmed by them. She would have to keep him and Bonnie forever whether they liked it or not.

As for Damon he was a bargaining chip to keep Bonnie in line. Bonnie had power but Katherine had vervain that she could easily use on Damon, not to mention drugs to subdue Bonnie and she was fast, she could administer them if she caught the slightest wind that Bonnie was going to try run.

In any case it made her heart fill with glee seeing Bonnie send Cassie flying. Cassie had some power yes and so did a lot of witches she'd encountered, all trying to convince her they were the best to rule by her, but Bonnie had proved it had to be a Bennet.

"Bon Bon don't waste your gift we need your powers at their maximum strength. Speaking of, I have a quick way to get to that. Stefan come here my love."

She instructed Stefan to bite his wrist and feed Bonnie. It upset her to see Stefan touch any other girl in any way whether it was intimate or not. She wanted to own him but she knew it would upset Damon. She placed one hand on Damon's shoulder holding him down in a leather seat as he watched Stefan lean over and force blood down Bonnie's throat.

Damon held back the hurt. He wasn't upset at Stefan but it killed to see his brother having to do such things. He was also in agony watching Bonnies traumatised features. She'd been forced to drink so much blood that Bonnie had become so fearful of the stuff. There she was kicking and screaming as it trickled down her throat and Damon wanted to cradle her and keep her safe. He wanted to hold Katherine down like that and watch Bonnie poor vervain down her throat and see how she liked it. Damon couldn't watch. He turned his head away.

Bonnie thought she couldn't take anymore of this but she felt her strength suddenly build within her due to the blood. She had to let this happen especially if she was going to save Damon and Stefan. She needed strength to help Stefan break out of his compulsion too. He may not be able to stop himself but Bonnie had seen it a minute ago. Stefan was locked in his own mind fighting to break free and very aware of every painful thing his body was doing. Bonnie then looked at Damon who had turned away in anguish. She knew then and there that she meant a lot to him and she wanted him to know he did to her as well.

Stefan soon removed his bloody wrist from Bonnie's mouth as she got up and smacked Katherine's arms off Damon. She jumped into his lap and tried to soothe him as he was still looking way.

"Hey hey its okay now, I'm okay. We'll be okay"

Katherine rolled her eyes but it amused her to know these two were wholly falling in love and were so ignorant of it. She knew she could use that later.

"Now let's just take a break from this drama shall we and play a few games. This is a party after all." She handed Damon a glass of blood and wine for Bonnie.

Bonnie took it grudgingly and decided to try something.

_Come on Stefan! Come on!_ She tried to unlock his brain but he seemed so fixed on Katherine who now had one hand running through Damon's hair and the other hand combing through Stefan's. Bonnie decided it was time to play along with Katherine.

"I wanna dance!"

"Well well that's more like it."

"With Damon and Stefan!"

Damon looked at her questionably but took her welcomed out hand.

"No Stefan's mine!" she pouted.

"Oh please my brother would rather contract STDs than willingly be with you. You're pathetic and unbelievably desperate."

Katherine become predatory again but she believed she was finally getting Bonnie on side so let it slide.

"Come on you too Stefan." Bonnie held out her other hand.

Stefan crossed his arms refusing to leave Katherine's side till she kissed his lips and encouraged him.

Bonnie began to dance sexily with them both which seemed to make Katherine happy.

_Maybe she really is willing to be on my team. She sure is my kinda girl._

Bonnie then concentrated again trying to unlock both Damon and Stefan's minds.

First she entered Damon's. "Damon can you hear me? If so please don't answer aloud."

"Yeah I can but how?" he grinded into Bonnie's hips as Stefan danced behind her swaying into her back.

"No time. We need to get into Stefan head. We can unlock whatever she did to him. As long we all keep contact we should both be able to get in."

Bonnie held them both as she wriggled her hips and swayed to the music. Damon and Bonnie began to enter Stefan's mind. Bonnie closed her eyes to help her concentrate as Stefan dipped her to the floor and back up, While Damon made sure to stay in contact with her, holding her hips.

Bonnie and Damon rushed through images of Stefan's memories. The first was of a 5 year old Damon reading to baby Stefan as he sat on his lap giggling. It warmed Damon to see such memories. The next was of a 14 year old Stefan giving Damon a birthday present and telling him he loved him, while the next was of sixteen year old Stefan and 21 year old Damon flirting with the ladies. Soon they saw memories of Damon and Stefan playing foot ball and hugging. They quickly saw memories of Him and Elena kissing. They were rapidly going through his past to the first time Katherine compelled him. Bonnie and Damon went deeper and deeper till they reached a black hole inside Stefan's mind. There they found Stefan crouched on the floor shuddering as memories swirled above him of present day. They showed Stefan forcing Bonnie to drink blood, of him almost staking Damon, beating up Jeremy and him kissing Katharine.

Stefan sobbed.

"Stefan?" Bonnie and Damon simultaneously whispered. Damon went to help his brother rubbing his shoulders. Stefan looked up through teary eyes.

"How what I"

"It's okay Stefan none of this is your fault." Damon hushed his younger brother.

"How'd you get in. I've been so alone?"

"We've entered your subconscious. Damon and I figured you were caged in here somehow."

"I can't break out. I see everything Bonnie. Everything she's making me do with her but it won't stop. It's my fault Damon that you got caught too and I fought with Jeremy. Bonnie I I'm sorry for whatever I do next I swear."

"No Stefan you can fight this we'll break you out." Yelled Damon combing his brother's hair affectionately.

Bonnie watched the oldest Salvatore in awe. She'd been seeing such a different side of him lately. Seeing him so caring and loving towards Stefan made her heart melt and it made her more determined to get them out of there and reunite them. Really make them brothers again.

Back in the mansion Damon and Stefan spun with Bonnie shaking into her. Soon Stefan picked her off the floor breaking Damons contact with her. _ Shit _he thought before Damon quickly vanished from inside Stefan's mind.

"No!" Stefan screamed as his brother disappeared from his side.

"Bonnie what's happening? Please don't leave me in here!"

"Oh my god I don't know Stefan...I..."

In the mansion Katherine soon ripped Stefan from dancing with Bonnie, breaking off contact and swaying into him.

"Stefan I swear we'll be back!" she screamed before leaving his mind.

Back out of Stefan's mind she found herself once again looking at poor compelled Stefan. Damon had the same pitiful look on his face.

Katherine continued to dance with Stefan before zooming into her black leather chair and being fed grapes by two other vampires.

"Now let's get to business shall we? I need you to make some lapis rings. As you can see I have quite an ever growing Vampire team on my side."

Bonnie couldn't believe it all the vampires around her were newly born ones. Changed by Katherine to serve Katherine, it was sick.

"She won't be doing that!" Damon hissed. "It'll kill her to do so much."

"Not if she keeps a steady diet of blood in her system. Nothing too drastic can go wrong. I mean if she dies she comes back so wehey."

"You won't touch her."

"Awe its cute your stubbornness or stupidness. Whichever you call it but I think it's pretty apparent you have no choice in this Damon. But you do Bonnie."

Katherine sped in front of Bonnie. She knew her weak spot. She'd do anything to keep her loved ones safe. That meant Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, Stefan, Matt, Tyler and even Elena.

"Now if you don't do what I say. I'll stake Damon right here. Then I'll go out and turn pretty boy Jeremy and kill Elena and Caroline. I'll then go find Matt; wow his eyes are so blue." She moaned before continuing "and turn him and maybe Alaric too. Isobel needs something to play with and to cuddle after the loss of Elena etc etc. Then I'll torment the rest of mystics' falls and keep Tyler Lockwood as my own little puppy. I'll make him a nice leash too. Maybe he can share a cell with you. You remember the dungeon don't you? How about that?"

When Bonnie didn't respond she instructed Stefan to attack Damon. Which he did piercing his fangs through Damon repeatedly leaving wounds everywhere. Katherine then aimed one pointed heel through Damon stomach and broke a chair and began to slowly pierce it through the flesh above Damon's heart.

"Nooooooo!"Bonnie cried. "We both know I'll give you anything if you stop! But I want you to keep your end of the deal. Remember you said I could take care of Damon and Stefan. So far you haven't kept up your end."

"You know you truly amuse me. You have no bargaining power."

"I know but you want us to be friends right? Friends do each other favours."

Katharine sat back in her seat, fangs away ready to listen.

"I feel safer and more at home when I have both Damon and Stefan with me."

"No!" Katherine pouted "Stefan's mine! How many times!"

"Just let me spend a few hours with them both, you know just hanging out. They are my friends and I want to do things I usually do. That's how it is if this is truly to be my home? Hey maybe tomorrow me and you could spend time together one on one. You want to be friends yes? See I'm cooperating and willing to make things work are you?"

Katherine soon agreed and Stefan pouted as he said bye to Katherine. More vampires lead the three of them back to Bonnie's room safely locking the door.

Stefan looked so lost around both Bonnie and Damon. Standing by the mirror he just stared at himself like an empty shell. Damon wrapped an arm around his brother guiding him to sit on the bed.

"So what's the grand plan behind this?" He turned to Bonnie knowing she had a reason for making sure the three of them were together.

Bonnie quickly murmured a spell so softly not even a vampire could hear. The spell cloaked the room so none outside would hear a peep but music playing form the ipod she turned on.

"We try get in his mind again. We were both there. He's so aware of what's happening its killing him."

The three sat cross legged holding each other's hands. Damon held Bonnies that little bit more affectionately rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Bonnie was finally over her initial feelings of not wanting to be touched. Now that she had a plan she felt herself getting back control. As for the rings she'd have to make, she knew that as soon as she got out of here she could just as easily dispel them. She squeezed Damons hand tenderly smiling up at him.

Bonnie and Damon closed their eyes instructing a clueless Stefan to do the same. Soon they felt themselves reaching through his mind back to the dark hole he was cuddled up in. The hole seemed deeper this time. Like the more time Stefan spent under Katherine's compulsion the further he was lost. Damon cradled his brother while Bonnie kissed his forehead.

"Stefan Stefan! We are back like we promised."

Stefan embraced his brother. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I bit you. So sorry."

"Shhhhh it doesn't matter now brother. This is all Katherine's fault."

"Stefan we need you to break out and come with us. Take our hands."

"I I can't."

"Yes yes you can. Her compulsion you can fight it. Bury it Stefan. You know you don't love her. You know your stronger now. You're not that same human she compulsed into love anymore. Think about her. Think about what you hate about her." Damon urged.

Stefan began to think hard. Memories flashing through his mind that Bonnie and Damon could also see swirling above the black hole they were in. Stefan focused on Damon feeding him his bottle before bed time when they were kids. He remembered shooting riffles in the woods and fishing when they were teens. He then pictured Katherine's vicious vampire face. He pictured her forcing him to lie to Damon. He pictured the fights both brothers got into over her, the hatred that flared between them. Stefan began to grow angry. He'd lost his brother to that bitch and he wouldn't lose anymore. Stefan's face transformed as he growled zooming off the floor. He grabbed Bonnie and Damon's hand and suddenly the three of them were...

Back in the room at the mansion. Stefan gasped for air screaming. Damon hushed him holding his brother close and for the first time in 150 years kissing his forehead.

"It's okay it's okay it's over your back now."

Stefan took in his surroundings, looking around Bonnie's richly decorated room. For the first time in what felt like forever he was back in control of his body.

Bonnie ran to her table and grabbed a glass of water for Stefan. She then turned her attention to Damon who was bleeding profusely from earlier.

She was scared and distressed after Katherine repeatedly feeding on her but she knew this was Damon and Damon and her had come along way. She trusted him and knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Damon you need to feed."

Damon looked into her eyes which held a mixture of concern for him, trauma after everything she'd been through but also love. There was love for him in her eyes. He didn't know if it was more than just friendship at this stage but she did feel a lot for him and that made his heart flutter. He gently took her wrist grazing it with his fang but not piecing her skin. He then licked and licked. It was a weird sensation and Bonnie couldn't help but close her eyes. When Damon was done he kissed her wrist. Bonnie responded by grabbing his hand and kissing it back.

"What about you Stefan?" she asked realising he probably hadn't had any animal blood for while.

"No I I can't"

"Stefan once will be fine?" she half stated half asked the eldest Salvatore who seemed to think otherwise.

"No!" Stefan screamed. "you don't understand. Last night Katherine made me feed on a girl. I can't control myself now. I'm scared and the sooner it leaves my system the better."

Damon was worried when it came to Stefan and human blood as he knew he didn't have the same control he himself had. He also hated the idea of Bonnie being fed off yet again. At the same time they all needed to be strong.

"Stefan I'm right here man. I won't let anything bad happen. We need your strength. Look when we have time we'll find you a hamster to munch on but right now Stefan..."

"I said no! Animal blood and only animal blood. I mean Bonnie's blood its witches blood it's stronger than human blood I I can't."

"Okay okay Stefan." Bonnie cooed. We won't make you do anything. Look we can't escape without the others right now anyways. We need to get a message to them like I did with Caro."

"And say what?"

"I don't know Mr Know it all." She nudged Damon playfully, who in turn started to tickle her. It was nice seeing her laugh again.

"They already know about Katherine. We can't exactly say hey Alaric come to this mansion and get your arse kicked by over 30 vampires and god knows what else."

"Well then we wait. We wait till we know what she's up to. I mean where insiders now. Privy to all the information if we pay attention. Then we can send messages to the others informing them of her moves. Or better yet sabotage her from here when she least expects it."

"What? This may one of the craziest things to come out of your mouth. What the hell Stefan?""

"Come on Damon she thinks I'm under compulsion as well. She'd tell me anything and everything she's up to. Then we can better inform the others and make a plan to take her down from in here. Easy."

"You know I thought I'm the one with the dumb plans and cocky so doesn't work for you bro."

"Yeah Damon's right."

"Hey!"

"I mean not about being the one with all the dumb plans." Bonnie paused "well come on who are we kidding. You have some terrible ones sometimes Damon."

"Hey witch your burning me with your careless words."

"Hehehe you've missed it though and you know it! But No seriously though Stefan we can't put you through this. Damon's right the way she is with you. We can't do that."

"We have no choice. Bonnie, Damon we have to get out of here. We have to protect everyone. I mean think of defenceless people out there like like Caroline."

"Caroline ey hehehe" Bonnie side glanced to Damon with a knowing smug look.

"Yeah like Caroline what's that look for? Cut that out."

"Uh oh Stefan's wrinkles are coming back. I'm sure Caroline can sort them out for ya. Put a smile on ya face!" Damon winked.

"How is she she is okay right?" Bonne cut in trying to stifle a laugh. Obviously Stefan had a soft spot for Caroline. God she couldn't wait to tell the blonde.

"Yeas blondies good!" Damon cut in. "More than good actually. Stefan I totally approve I mean she kicked the shit out of Elena and gave Stefan a right ear bashing. Girls winning me over."

"Can we get back to the plan guys we stay still. See what going on okay?"

" yeah yeah and look at his cute rosey cheeks Bon."

"okay Damon lets leave Stefan alone now. She chastised. "If he gets any redder he'll be a tomato and Hey maybe I can even sabotage some spells. Slow her down. "

"Deal." They said in unison. Bonnie then dropped the silencer spell around them.

They'd make it through their excruciating time with Katherine. They had each other.

The three of them chuckled and just sat there for the rest for the night, cross legged on the bed like the bestest of friends. The secret glances between Bonnie and Damon were definitely more than however.

Across at the boarding house Bonnie had managed to message Caroline telepathically. Informing her of their plan on the inside. Caroline sat on the bed still and face emotionless. She didn't want Elena or Isobel knowing they were communicating as she still wasn't sure they could be trusted. She'd tell Tyler, Jeremy and Alaric later. She'd managed to commutate back this time and had informed Bonnie of their own plan to get Katherine's enemies on side. Things were being set in motion. Soon they'd all be reunited thought Caroline.

Caroline was broken out of her thoughts as Tyler spoke.

"Okay so uncle Mason gave me this list. Its people he ran into while with Katherine that hate the hell out of her. These are the few in the surrounding towns. Uncle Mason seems to think they'll be right on board. He'll be over to help tomorrow. Speaking of I gotta go too. Full moon n all."

To be continued.

**AN:**** Hope you guys liked it. So Stefan's got a growing soft spot for Caroline. I think Damon will have to tease him more about that...Bonnie and Damon will grown more romantically and intimately involved as they spend more isolated one on one time together. Request to put in lemons by Bonnie Salvatore I will get on that :)...Also the tables will soon turn on Katherine too...**

**Thanks for reading guys and please review :) **


End file.
